Stuck On You
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: A man who doesn’t believe in love and a woman who doesn’t trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Stuck On You  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus. . .how many fucking times do I have to do this?! What ever is left of my ego is Going Down The Whole! I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .the lucky bastards. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!  
  
Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .  
  
Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
This was not the position she would have liked to be in. Handcuffed to the bed with an absolutely sexy man hovering over her.  
  
But this is what she deserved for listening to her rumor crazed friends'. She just Had to go find out didn't she? She Had to break into his house to find out the truth. She Had to follow her heart instead of her brain didn't she?  
  
He reached down into his pocket and took out a key.  
  
"Trust can work both ways." he said, his voice husky.  
  
"I wanna trust you, and you wanna trust me. Guess we'll start from here." he took her wrists that were currently locked together in handcuffs. He put the key into the hole and clicked the cuffs open.  
  
This was her chance. This is what she was waiting for. She could throw him off her and she would be free. Even if it did mean hiding in the bathroom until morning. But he was right. Trust had to start somewhere and she found it hard to believe, but this is where she longed to be since the first time she laid eyes on him.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
Twenty-one year old Kinomoto Sakura sat on a cushioned chair surrounded by her friends. Her married friends. The chairs sat in a circle, and her friends where talking animatedly about their happy lives. About their wonderful husbands, and how in love they were. Sakura stayed quiet and just listened in their conversation.  
  
'Love' she thought bitterly.  
  
'Love is for fools. It's not real. Men are just here to hurt you. To bring pain. Just pain' she thought sadly.  
  
Her mother always warned her about men. About love in life. She always said not to trust men because they only bring you pain. And after having two failed marriages, Sakura had nothing else to go on but her mother's words. So Sakura went throughout life avoiding men, avoiding the pain they bring. Avoiding the unreal state of being in love.  
  
"I'm gonna get some tea. Anyone want some?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
Her friends looked up and smiled sweetly at her. They all shook there heads' 'no' and went back to discussing something about anniversaries.  
  
Sakura shook her head and sighed. She stood up and walked to the counter of her book store.  
  
Sakura might have been a petite girl, but she was gorgeous. Despite her short size, she was certainly filled out. She had the curves in all the right places, and her body was well formed. She had shining emerald eyes and long curly auburn hair that reached up to her mid-back. She had definite beauty and was wonderful both inside and out.  
  
But her mother's words still haunted her, and to this day, no man could touch her. All of her friends' tried to set her up with a "nice" and "wonderful" guy, but they were all the same. Wanting her for her looks, and body.  
  
Sakura was a closed door, no one could get in, or get out. Even though her mother warned her about all men, she still longed for someone to spend her life with. Even though all of the horrible things her mother has told her about men, she still dreams of the day when she will meet someone that isn't anything like any of the other guys she has been set up with.  
  
But that was all a dream. Not real, just plain fantasy.  
  
She put the tea cup on the kettle and poured some water into it. She turned on the stove and leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil.  
  
She unconsciously fingered the ring on her belly button. She smiled remembering how shocked her friends' were when she came to school wearing a shirt that showed fully, her new belly button ring.  
  
They all thought that she was joking when she said for her eighteenth birthday she was going to do something unpredictable. Well. . .she showed them all right. She had always wanted one, and finally, she got up the nerve to do it.  
  
She smiled at the memory. Those were the days she liked to remember. The happy care-free moments of her child-hood. But now. . .those moments were gone. Her friends' have found someone to be with, and Sakura was still alone. A locked door just waiting to be opened by the right person holding the right key.  
  
She was soo involved with her thoughts that she didn't notice her friends' get up and walk to stare out the opened window.  
  
"Wow. I haven't seen him around here before. Have you?" asked a very curious voice.  
  
"No. . .but I wish I did now." said another smiling.  
  
Their laughter pushed Sakura out of her thoughts and she walked to her friends' crowding the window.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ohh! Sakura! You have Got to see this guy. He's the very definition of hot!" a girl known as Tomoyo said, like a chatting school-girl.  
  
"But. . .Tomoyo. . .aren't you married?" Sakura asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"Yes. . .but. . .I'm looking for You my dearest Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura stared unbelievably at her violet haired friend.  
  
"Not again Tomoyo. I'm tired of this." Sakura said, slightly aggravated.  
  
"Okay. . .you might be tired. . .but. . .just look at him. Please Sakura? For me?" pleaded a girl known as Rika.  
  
Sakura sighed and finally agreed.  
  
She moved between her friends' and looked to where her friend, Naoko, was helpfully pointing to.  
  
There, standing on the sidewalk, was the current topic of discussion. She studied him, and like she did with everything in life, she looked at him with a keen eye for detail.  
  
Broad shouldered and narrow hipped; she noticed that he towered over many of the other people on the street next to him. His hair was an amazing shade of chocolate brown and unruly, as if he just got up from bed.  
  
"Well. . ." Sakura started.  
  
"Well nothing. You can't deny it Sakura. Just look at his smile!" Tomoyo pushed.  
  
Sakura squinted to see the new-comers smile, and she had to admit, that he had the type of Kodak moment smile that made women faint or to make her heart go pitter-patter if she was so willing to.  
  
But not her. After all of the stories her mother has told her, she was left with heart-break to last a lifetime. She thought of herself as the women who's heart couldn't be stolen by some guy. Not even a tall, dark handsome man with a to-die-for smile.  
  
But that didn't mean that she wasn't interested by this guy.  
  
He wasn't from around here, that she knew for sure. Their town was soo small and had less than two-hundred people in it. Everybody knew everybody else, but this small town had a lot of big rumors.  
  
He turned his back and looked at the store behind him. But Sakura was not complaining. Muscular legs, a nice ass, and powerful shoulders. But the way a man looked on the outside was not what counted. It was what was on the inside that mattered the most, and it helped that if the guy had a great personality And looked handsome was a complete plus as well.  
  
He curiously gazed at the stores around him, before setting his gaze on Sakura's store, and on Sakura.  
  
Sakura shivered. Electricity of excitement ran through her body and she stepped back and pulled the curtain at the side of the window.  
  
She couldn't explain what shot through her body when she saw his intense amber eyes stare at her. And she didn't want to find out. She didn't like it one bit.  
  
She turned to face her friends' only to find them grinning slyly at her.  
  
"Well? What do you think 'Kura?" Rika asked.  
  
"What do I think about what?" Sakura asked, too innocently.  
  
Tomoyo glared at Sakura hard. "Don't play dumb my dear friend. We know that you were looking mighty intently at that guy."  
  
Sakura flushed slightly, and before anyone of them could coax anything from her, the tea pot shrieked loudly throughout the store.  
  
Smiling, and then sticking out her tongue like a small child, she walked over to the counter and poured the boiling water into a cup, then adding the tea to drink.  
  
"Okay okay. . .we get it Sakura. . .you won't tell us Anything! God! Well. . .it's that time again, and sadly, I must leave." Rika said dramatically.  
  
"Bye Sakura." Tomoyo said, following Rika out the door.  
  
Naoko shook her head and laughed at her friends' antics. "Well. . .I better leave too. Until tomorrow Sakura." Naoko said, before following her friends' lead and left.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura looked up from her cup and looked with confusion at the ruby eyed girl.  
  
"That's his name. Li Syaoran." she repeated again.  
  
"What are you talking about Meiling?" Sakura questioned, looking at her friend that had been silent.  
  
"Stop this Sakura. Just stop it! My God, you are exactly like him. You know. . .you would make great friends." she said plainly.  
  
"Listen, Meiling. Thanks for trying to set me up. You're sweet, wrong. But sweet." Sakura said, putting down her cup and walking to Meiling.  
  
"Who said that I was trying to set you up? You brought that subject on all by yourself." Meiling said cunningly.  
  
Sakura was at a loss for words. Meiling had caught her.  
  
"Okay, fine, I give. I'll admit that he is pretty. . .handsome." Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Mmhmm. That he is."  
  
"But. . .how do you know him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well. . .It's kinda hard not knowing who your own cousin is." Meiling replied sarcastically.  
  
"Cousin? Wow." Sakura mumbled.  
  
She looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Meiling was getting up.  
  
"Well. . .I'll leave you to your new found thoughts." Meiling joked as Sakura glared.  
  
"Ta-ta." Meiling said, and walked out of the store.  
  
"Li Syaoran. Syaoran Li. . ." Sakura whispered.  
  
'Little wolf in Chinese. Humph. . .he is Not a little wolf. More like the big wolf.' She thought to herself.  
  
She looked down when she felt something rubbing against the side of her leg, only to find a small golden cat.  
  
"Oh! Hello Kero." She said merrily, picking up Kero, stroking his head affectionately.  
  
She head the door open and Kero flew off of Sakura's lap, and to the other side of the store.  
  
She turned to look who came into the store, and who did she see standing in her doorway?  
  
The Big Bad Wolf himself.  
  
A gasp escaped from her mouth and she quickly shut it out.  
  
'Be brave' she told herself.  
  
She started walking towards him, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Good morning." she said. Miraculously the words came out of her mouth without any stutter.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "Good morning." he replied.  
  
'Should have known that he'd have a great voice' she thought.  
  
"Mind if I browse?" he asked after her noticed that Sakura was still at his side.  
  
"No, not at all." she finally got out, and walked behind the counter.  
  
Sakura was in a complete state of shock. How could this happen? How could a Man leave her speech-less? She gathered enough courage to walk up to the very man who left her tongue-tied.  
  
She mounted the ladder that was next to the bookshelf he was currently standing in front of. She stopped climbing when she was able to see him, eye to eye.  
  
"Can I help you find something?" she asked, trying to sound professional.  
  
"Just browsing. Thanks." he replied, looking at her.  
  
He began to analyze her body. He started at her crimson nail polished toes, and traveled up her finely shaped legs to her hip hugging leather skirt. To her gold belly button ring and her midriff bearing pink-beaded tee-shirt. His eyes darted to her auburn hair. A mop of long curly cork screws flew every which way.  
  
This was her curse. The plague of her very existence. It was like a plague of locusts and no matter how many times she would try to fix it, nothing would ever work.  
  
She caught his stare and absently, or not so absently, patted her hair, hoping that it wouldn't fluff out.  
  
"Could I interest you in something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks. Just want something to read." he answered.  
  
Before she could stop herself, Sakura found herself blabbering about scones and tea to a stranger. A very Intriguing stranger. For every question she asked, she got the same response. He really didn't want anything. . .but a book to read.  
  
She should give up, he probably found her annoying by now.  
  
"I have strawberry scones too. There very delicious. Would you like one? Two maybe?" she asked, smiling sweetly, like a love-sick school girl looking at a teen movie-star.  
  
He didn't smile, he simply frowned. Staring at her as if she'd gone mad.  
  
"And milk. They go good if you eat them with milk." dear God, she was rambling now, going on about plain milk and not chocolate milk.  
  
He clung on to the ladder looking at her with his deep amber eyes.  
  
"I prefer beer to milk, Dim Sum to scones, and coffee to tea. Black and extra sweet." he smiled at her at last.  
  
"On the personal side, I'm twenty-two years old, never been married, don't smoke, I'm the boss of my own company in China, number one rank in China for my martial arts abilities, have all my own teeth, and the name's Syaoran Li. How 'bout you?"  
  
"The name's Sakura Kinomoto. Twenty-one, single, healthy, love to read, as you can see and everything you see here belongs to me." she said, lifting her arms to express the store she owned.  
  
His gaze traveled over her pink-beaded breasts over to her belly button.  
  
"Nice ring." he said.  
  
If navel's could blush, hers would be the same shade of red as her nail- polish.  
  
"Cute." he said  
  
"I try." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
His eyes focused on her face. "I can see that."  
  
His charm, definitely irresistible. He oozed sex appeal. A lady-killer in the least sense of words. She wasn't soo innocent anymore. In fact, she forced herself to be the complete opposite, because being naïve and innocent was what got her mother into trouble in the first place. But here she was, falling under this guy's spell. This was not a good thing. Time to get out the hole she was beginning to dig herself into, before she was in a little too deep.  
  
Climbing one more step on the ladder, she grabbed a feather-duster that was on the top shelf, and began dusting some of the books.  
  
"Soo. . .what about you Mr. Li?" she asked, trying to make friendly conversation with a costumer at her shop. It was nothing more. . .just friendly conversation.  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this? I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
He continued to stare at her.  
  
"Well. . .my cousin, Meiling, said that I work too hard. So here I am, bored out of my mind. So I decided to come here to get something to read, so I could "relax"." he said in a bored tone, turning to look at some of the hard-covered books on the shelf.  
  
"Well. . .if that's the case. I could show you some really great books that will make your vacation somewhat enjoyable."  
  
He pulled out a dark covered book. It was black and the picture on the front showed a lone woman walking across the street. He flipped the book and stared at the summary in the back of the book.  
  
"This one looks interesting. . ." he said.  
  
"It's a bit boring and not that well written as far as a mystery novel goes. A bit of a. . .cozy mystery. But. . .if you would prefer that kind of reading—"  
  
"I've never read those kind of books anyway." he cut her off.  
  
"So. . .what kind of things do you read then?" she asked, trying to get a feel for the type of things this guy is into. Hopefully he wouldn't answer that he liked to read some of those trashy magazines.  
  
"Stock market quotes, newspaper, statistics, and things that you probably don't even want to think about understanding, just because it's soo God Damm boring." he said, his voice even.  
  
He went to put the book back into it's previous place, when his broad shoulders enclosed in a leather suite brushed slightly against her bare hip. She tried to ignore the pleasuring tingle that shook throughout her body. She didn't like that she was getting these kind of feeling over some man. The same type of people that her mother warned her never to get involved with.  
  
"Maybe you could help me out in finding one? I apparently find books that are boring." he said jokingly, his eyes staring intently at her gold belly ring, before facing her once again.  
  
"In order for that. . .I need to know ya before I could recommend you something to read."  
  
He slowly gazed up her lithe form before looking at her. Amber eyes clashed onto emerald ones.  
  
"What do you wanna know?"  
  
'Why you're here. What you're trying to do. What kind of spell are you putting on me' were the answers reeling through Sakura's head.  
  
"I could usually tell what a person likes or doesn't like as soon as they walk into my store." she said, but she knew that figuring out him would be more difficult.  
  
"Could I have a moment or two to size you up?" she said, her voice sounding naturally sweet.  
  
He stared blankly at her. One eyebrow raised in the air as he looked at her with an expression that clearly said are-you-out-of-your-mind?  
  
"Do you. . .size up all of your customers?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
"Customers, friends, random people that I find walking past, on the street, in restaurants. It's my life." she shrugged as if it was not a big deal.  
  
He shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"All right. Lets see how good you are." he challenged.  
  
He leaned against the bookcase and looked intensely at her studying him. A guilty pleasure ran through him.  
  
Sakura climbed down a few steps on the ladder to get a better look at him. His hair was definitely a chestnut color, it looked like dark chocolate. It looked disheveled and un-kept. Usually this would be a turn-off for her, but on him, it looked strangely attractive. She couldn't imagine him with hair that was combed. It looked better that way she decided.  
  
His face wasn't as perfect as she thought it was at a first glance. Upon further inspection, she noticed a scar on his jaw. A good inch and a half, shaped like a crescent moon. She suddenly felt herself feeling the pain he probably felt when he got it. She found herself wondering why he had gotten it, what was used to mar his handsome face, and who did it to him.  
  
Not that she cared or anything. . .she just hated to see anyone in pain. Suffering.  
  
"It only hurts when I nick it when I'm shaving." he said, yanking her out of her inner thoughts, and touched his fingers over the scar on his face.  
  
"You read minds?" she asked, shocked at how he know what she was thinking about at that moment.  
  
"Expressive faces. And yours is by far the easiest to read. It's like I could look into your soul when I look into your eyes." he said, his voice painfully soft.  
  
Her heart fluttered and pounded hard in her ears.  
  
"So. . .what am I thinking of right now then?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going, even if she felt she would melt into a pile of mush at any moment.  
  
"That you wish I couldn't read expressive faces." he said, half smiling, still looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled and reached the scar on his face lightly.  
  
"I'm the one that's supposed to figure you out. Not the other way around." she said softly  
  
'Okay. Stop this Sakura. You're here to help him pick out a book, not flirt with him' she thought sternly.  
  
Every second that she took, she got a better picture of him. Underneath his charm was a man that knew what he wanted and took it. And even though he'd been through his share of fights, the scar on his jaw showed the proof that he almost always won.  
  
"Still trying to figure me out?" he asked.  
  
"All done!" she said triumphantly. She climbed down the ladder and went around him, noticing that she was a little past his shoulders, with the high heels on.  
  
"Follow me and let's see how close I am."  
  
She led him to a back room and showed him a black book.  
  
"I think you've got me all wrong." he said reading over the book. He stood close to her, too close, he towered over her.  
  
"I'll give it a try, but got anything funny to take the edge off the rough stuff? Maybe a wisecracking female who uses her brains instead of a gun?"  
  
Okay. . .maybe he wasn't the underworld type of guy after all.  
  
"What about a busty blonde detective?"  
  
His mouth twitched to a small smirk.  
  
"Sounds like someone I would like."  
  
She lead him to the front of the store again. She walked up to a row of cherry wood bookshelves and tiptoes to get a light green covered book off of the shelf.  
  
"Here." she said, handing the book to him.  
  
"It's the first in the series. Started a multi-million-dollar success."  
  
"Think I'll like this one?" he asked.  
  
"It's got laughs, wisecracks, a smart-mouthed prostitute or two, a brainy, busty blonde protagonist, murder, intrigue, suspense, and sex. Everything a guy like you could possibly enjoy."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Fifteen minutes together and you know me as well as I know myself."  
  
"I'm sure I've just scratched the surface." Sakura said shrugging.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's further then any other woman has gotten."  
  
His breathe tickled her skin and made her tingle all over. Sirens sounded in her head. Warning! Warning! Danger! Do Not Pass Go!  
  
She quickly grabbed the books she picked up and walked away.  
  
"Are you sure that I'll need all seven of the books?" she heard him ask from behind her.  
  
She turned and looked at him through long eyelashes.  
  
"Trust me, once you read one, you'll be begging to read the rest." she replied knowingly.  
  
"What ever you say. You're the expert." he shrugged and followed her to the counter.  
  
She wasn't surprised when he paid in cash, however, it did surprise her when he left with a simple, "See ya."  
  
The door shut tightly behind him and the nervous karma atmosphere in the shop disappeared along with him.  
  
Now if only the pitter patter of her heart would go away too. If only the fuzzy ditsy feeling she had would disappear. Then things would return to normal, before Syaoran Li ever came by her shop. Then she could lie to herself and say that she hadn't felt a small bit of lust, or maybe more for the man.  
  
'Syaoran Li'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.: Soo. . .erm. . .Blah. And then she burst into flames. *otaku-chan burns in all the hate and flames she will and expects to get* 


	2. Chapter Two

Stuck On You  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus. . .how many fucking times do I have to do this?! What ever is left of my ego is Going Down The Whole! I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .the lucky bastards. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!  
  
Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .  
  
A.N.: Nani?! Another chapter?! The world must surely be ending. . .  
  
Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran stopped to look inside another store. He figured that if he was on his little "vacation", he might as well buy something for his family which consisted on four very annoying, very pestering, very nosy sisters. But either way, he loved them, and he knew that if he didn't get them anything they would rip him apart limb by limb.  
  
So here he was. . .in Tomoeda's biggest tourist trap. . .trying to buy something "cute" for his sisters.  
  
He walked through the aisles and looked on the poorly dusted shelves that contained porcelain figurines. He stopped when he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
A sign that said "Precious Moments" hung above the tiny statues. A little boy and girl holding flowers where sitting together on a small bench.  
  
'Cute' he thought picking it up.  
  
He was a sucker for this kind of stuff. He wasn't however a sucker for books.  
  
He looked at the bag he held in his right hand. He never had the time for reading, unless it were stock market quotes. Otherwise, he had no use for it. The only reason he'd actually paid the money of nearly one hundred bucks was the woman. Sakura Kinomoto thrust her belly button ring in his face and rendered him helpless.  
  
He would've bought anything she'd offer to him.  
  
There was something about Sakura Kinomoto that triggered in his heart. Something that made him act like some ultra-macho jack-ass when he was in her presence. . .but what? Honest, he'd never felt that was or acted like that toward any woman before. Why now? Sure he had his share of girlfriends, but they were just after his money and the multi-dollar man, just so that they could go and brag that they had nabbed the famous Li Clan leader.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He liked the tall, leggy showgirl types. And. . .Sakura was anything but. Running his fingers through long, silky hair had been one of his favorite pastimes, but there was no way his fingers could go an inch through Sakura's hair without getting tangled up in a mess of auburn curls.  
  
But damm if he didn't find her cute. Not beautiful, not amazingly stunning. Sakura, with her bright green mesmerizing eyes was. . .well, cute.  
  
Of course, that belly ring affixed to a flat stomach and sexy abs, Sakura Kinomoto was definitely a hot little number.  
  
Something in his heart stirred whenever he saw, or thought about her. His sisters would say that it was love, but there was no such thing as love. It's just a myth, not existing. It's just something that the Greeting Card industry invented so that everyone would buy their cards. A form of lust, yes maybe. But love? That wasn't possible.  
  
Throughout life, he was pushed to the limits with his training to become the next leader of the Li Clan. And now he was the boss of his own industry, and had a black belt in martial arts. Although, he exceeded even that level. He was far more advanced mentally and physically for his level, and he knew for a fact, that love, did not exist. And he would stick to that, until he had a reason not too.  
  
He picked up a couple of the porcelain figures and went up front to pay. He groaned when he saw the line. He wasn't a very patient man, all he wanted was pay and get outta there.  
  
'Well. . .' he thought. 'A great time to look over the books I bought. . .there should be seven' he thought dejectedly.  
  
He placed the figures he took on a nearby counter and opened the bag.  
  
He counted six.  
  
"God damm. . ." he muttered.  
  
"I must've forgotten one of them back at the store."  
  
He looked in front to see that the line has not moved yet. The cashier was apparently new and had no idea what she was doing. He sighed and figured that if he went to get the book back, and then buy the presents, he would still be in the same spot.  
  
Leaving the figures on the counter, he left the store and headed back to Sakura's book shop.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
He pushed the door of Sakura's shop open, and entered to feel the cool air- conditioned air flow around him.  
  
"Couldn't get enough of me could ya?"  
  
He turned his face to see Sakura bent over the front counter smirking at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow for an answer.  
  
"I seem to have forgotten my book here." he said, walking toward her, putting the bag he held on the counter.  
  
"Oh. . .well then, let's find it shall we?" she asked, walking out from behind the counter, past him, and to the front of the shop where they were when she gave him the books.  
  
His eyes were glued to her, burning a memory in his mind.  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she suddenly felt self-conscious of herself, but stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why not? You've got a great walk. A little sway, a little wiggle. Any man in his right mind would watch."  
  
"Men." she whispered disgusted.  
  
"Their all the same."  
  
She turned and kept continued to walk.  
  
"Wait a sec." he called after her. And as if his voice held some magical powers, she stopped and turned to look at him agitated.  
  
He troubled her. She was sure that she couldn't trust him. But no man had made her burn like this before.  
  
He moved toward her, carefully.  
  
"You're scared of me, aren't you?"  
  
She trembled on the inside, but kept her shoulders stiff.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You shake whenever I'm near. You start babbling. About scones and low-fat milk, even chocolate. You start breathing hard. Either you're scared of me or—" he grinned.  
  
She wanted to slap that silly-ass grin off of his handsome face.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. And get your mind out of the gutter." she said harshly, making his grin widen.  
  
"You stare at me for God knows how long trying to sum me up and you still decide that I'm some brutal, ruthless creep."  
  
"Don't forget cocky and brash." she added.  
  
A wicked grin spread across his face.  
  
"Want me to show you cocky and brash?"  
  
"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Kissing you right here, right now so that all the people that pass by this shop would be cocky and brash."  
  
Sakura's heart sped up and her breathe caught.  
  
"No. I'm sure that, that would be completely irrelevant." she got out. Surprisingly, he didn't hear the loud beating of her heart thumping against her chest.  
  
"Why? Do you often kiss men in the middle of you shop for all people to see?"  
  
"Of course not!" she yelled angrily. The nerve of him!  
  
"Then I'd be the first?" he asked, smirking like the devil, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, but you're not going to kiss me." she stated, and he took it as a challenge.  
  
"I might."  
  
"Why?" a lump rose in her throat. "Just to prove your point?"  
  
"Partially. Maybe I just want to kiss you for no other reason then pure selfish pleasure."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
She turned once again. She was soo close to the book shelf but a strong arm fastened around her waist, spun her around, and dragged her decidedly short body up to his exceedingly tall one, until her toes were far from the ground, and their eyes met. She struggled against him, but it was useless. How could a poor, innocent lamb possibly fight against the big bad wolf?  
  
Instead trying to fight it, she glared fiercely at him.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I'm taking up the challenge you've generously bestowed upon me." he replied.  
  
"What kinds of things do you think they'll say when they see us like this?" he added.  
  
"That you're a brute."  
  
"Maybe, but then again, they could say how you were flirting with me this morning. How you flaunted that cute little butt of yours, not to mention the sweetest belly button I ever laid eyes on."  
  
"I didn't!" she screamed.  
  
"No?" his eyebrow shot up again.  
  
"You climbed that ladder of yours so I could get a better look."  
  
"I climbed that dammed ladder so that we could talk eye-to-eye." she reasoned.  
  
"Like we're doing now?" he countered.  
  
"This isn't the same at all. This morning we were having a civil conversation, now you're holding me against my will."  
  
"You're not struggling against it. Maybe you like it up here?" he smiled that smile again, and Sakura didn't know whether to glare or to turn into a pile of mush.  
  
She decided on a glare. She looked him straight in his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"You're bigger than I am. What good would struggling do?" she cried.  
  
"Not much." He said, smirking.  
  
The silence that came after was broken by Sakura.  
  
"So are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked, she was becoming impatient and the position they were in was not good be in for passer-bys. She wanted out of his arms so the disturbing stirring in her stomach would end. She didn't want to think about what it could mean.  
  
"Should I?" In all honest truth, letting down the feisty auburn girl was the furthest from his mind at the moment. He found it hard to believe, but he liked the feel of her against him. She had a type of wildness that clung about her. A fiery energy that came real damm close to making him smile, and it had been a hell of a long time since a mere conversation with a woman had made him smile.  
  
"I thought that was your original plan. Kiss me. Embarrass me." she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Why don't you just do it and get it over with, then I can get your book back and you can leave."  
  
"I've got the feeling people would talk more if I don't kiss you. They would wonder why, and when I'll do it, and if I don't, why I didn't."  
  
"Fine! Then let them wonder." she was getting tired of his smart remarks. But she had to admit, never had a man kept her on her toes. Never had she wanted to fight with a man just to know what his answer would be.  
  
"Maybe you'll wonder too?" he asked, looking into her fierce emerald eyes. She was the first women that didn't completely fall under his spell at first glance. The first women that ever made him curious, and the first that ever made him feel the need to annoy.  
  
"I'll be rejoicing." she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
He grinned, his eyes zooming in on her face.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what shade of green your eyes are?"  
  
"What? Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"Nowhere. I was just wondering. A light emerald, or forest green."  
  
"Well you better figure out now, cuz you'll never going to get this close to me again."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It's a statement of fact."  
  
He chuckled. "I prefer challenges. The tougher the better."  
  
"Just let me down" she sighed, her voice started to quaver.  
  
He thought about the demand for the longest time. His dark amber eyes glinting mysteriously.  
  
"All right. . .for now."  
  
His hold on her relaxed slightly and she started to slide down his body.  
  
"Stop! Oh, God, Stop!!"  
  
Syaoran's arms tightened around her again, keeping her flat against his chest.  
  
"Giving up already?"  
  
"No! I'm. . .I'm stuck."  
  
His eyebrows drew together. "Stuck?"  
  
"On you dammit! My belly ring's caught on. . .Fuck! It's caught around the button of your jeans."  
  
The irony of the situation was unbearable. The only possible thing he could do is laugh, and laugh he did, the sound ringing throughout the quant little store.  
  
"I don't see how this is a laughing matter!" she hissed, swinging her legs around his waist for extra support and dug her hands between their waists in an attempt to free herself.  
  
"You know. . .if I'm not mistaken," Syaoran said, moving on of his hands under her butt which, unfortunately, wasn't covered by her short skirt.  
  
"We're closer together now then we were before."  
  
"Not for long." Sakura bit out as she worked at his button and her belly ring.  
  
"And if you do anything funny with that hand of yours so help me God I'll—"  
  
"Which hand?" he asked, too innocent even for him.  
  
"The one playing with my bottom."  
  
I'm supporting you, not playing. But since you insisted that I'm soo cocky and brash, I think that I'll take this time to figure out if the panties I've accidentally come across are silk, satin, or lace"  
  
"Silk and if you finger makes on more swirl over my derriere, so help me I'll. . .I'll—"  
  
"What color?"  
  
"What do you mean what color?!" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"The silk."  
  
She glared with heightened anger at him. Half a second later she freed her belly from his button.  
  
"Let Me Down. Now." she demanded.  
  
"I take it this means you're not going to tell me what color your panties are?" he asked.  
  
"Never."  
  
He chuckled and let her body slide down his until her feet were safely planted on the floor.  
  
"Never say never Sakura. Not around me. You never know."  
  
She took one more look at the silly-ass grin on his face and stormed away from him to the wall of books. She grabbed a copy of the book that was lying alone on the self. Figuring that it was the one that he was missing she grabbed it and held it out to him in an outstretched hand. Grinning, he took the book, and his bag, and walked toward the door.  
  
She thought that he was going to leave without another word, but instead he turned and looked at her underneath dark lashes.  
  
"I'll be back Sakura. And the next time we meet, I fully expect my kiss." he gave her a sexy grin and winked.  
  
"Get Out!" Sakura shrieked, a blush staining her cheeks as she pointed a red manicured finger to the door.  
  
He chuckled and left the store, the chimes ringing softly behind him.  
  
Sakura was furious.  
  
'He's unbelievable!' she thought.  
  
Despite it all, a slow grin spread across her face as she tugged down her skirt over her red silk panties and stormed over to a futon near the back of her store and plopped down.  
  
'What had happened?' Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would escape. She drew in a deep shaky breath. She needed to get her head straight. She needed to sort out her priorities. She had no feeling for that. . .that man what-so-ever.  
  
None.  
  
She detested him. He was a brute and mean and damm it he was turning out to be like every other blasted man on the dammed planet. He was probably a thief to boot.  
  
Then why couldn't she stop thinking about him?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A.N.:EEEKKKSSSSS!! I can't believe that anyone actually likes this piece of crap. But. . .seriously. . .don't lie and tell me it's good. . .when I know for a fact that this is. . .well. . .pure and utter crap. . .I really needa work on my attitude. Working hard on that though guys. . .eeh. I hoped you liked this. . .this. and. . .um. . .well. . .still got my bag of marshmallows for the flames. Ah! *blows and pats sleeve of shirt* wow. . .the flames started already. Soon I will burn! Eek! Hopefully, I won't turn into a pile of ash before I could finish this. . .well. . .this. . . 


	3. Chapter Three

Stuck On You  
  
Disclaimer: Jesus. . .how many fucking times do I have to do this?! What ever is left of my ego is Going Down The Whole! I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .the lucky bastards. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!  
  
Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .  
  
A.N.: I apologize to everyone for the delay of this chapter. I hope that it was well worth the wait. There will be some. . .*smiles evilly showing fangs* he he he. You shall have to wait and see my dears. *laughs madly* um. . .I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS. . .Naoko Takeuchi is the genius. . .not I. . .not I. . .*tear*  
  
Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'I should have known that something like this would spread faster than bacteria' Sakura thought bitterly as she walked down the street getting strange looks by passer-bys'.  
  
'You would think that we were giving them a free show or something' she thought, and continued walking with her head held high as she walked inside of 'Secret Love', the local veterinarian clinic.  
  
No bells chimed when she walked through the door, instead a happy face greeted her from the doors.  
  
"Sakura! I'm so glad that you came by!" Mamoru called from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Mamoru, how's it going?" she said, hoping to start a conversation that finally didn't involve the action that happened between Syaoran and her.  
  
"Same old kids asking for more fish because they all flushed theirs down the toilet." Mamoru sighed.  
  
"What? Why in the world would they do that?" Sakura laughed.  
  
Mamoru sighed and unhooked the lock to come from behind the counter.  
  
"Well, after their parents told them that when fish die they go to "Fishy Heaven" when their flushed down the toilet. So, of course, they all think that if they flush Alive fish down the toilet, they'll be free and play with all of the other. . .dead fish." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"I just don't get the way kids think these days." He walked out and stared down at Sakura, a smile on his face.  
  
"So what did ya come here for, huh? Buying Kero some more food? I swear that dog eats more than I do."  
  
Sakura laughed and shook her head. She walked to the counter and thrust herself up to sit on it.  
  
"I came here to ask for a favor." she said, smiling.  
  
Mamoru's smile did a quick change into an uncertain frown, his eyebrow quirked up.  
  
"A. . .favor?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you and that new guy? I knew that he was trouble the moment I met him. The bastard. Did he do anything to hurt you? I swear Sakura, if he did just tell me and I'll make sure that he'll never see the light of day again. You just tell me and I'll—"  
  
"Mamoru! Stop!" Sakura yelled, stopping him mid rant.  
  
Mamoru stopped and blinked. He stared at Sakura, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why do You know what happened? And. . .when did you meet Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru walked towards Sakura, a frown on his face.  
  
"So. . .you're already on a first name basis with the jack-ass?" he asked spitefully, standing in front of Sakura.  
  
Her eyes widened and she slapped Mamoru on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"He is not a jack-ass he's actually very—" Sakura caught herself and flushed the tiniest shade of red.  
  
"Okay. . .so he's a jack-ass, but. . .he is Meiling's cousin, and. . .we need to give him a chance. Even if I think that he's up to something." she half thought the last part, but Mamoru heard.  
  
"So you think that he's up to something too? I knew it! I knew that there was something not quite right about him." Mamoru said happily. He didn't like this guy one bit. True he never really talked to the guy, but, he's heard talk and, quite frankly, he didn't like the rumors that were starting about him and Sakura.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked looking up at him. Even though she was sitting on the counter, Mamoru was still a good inch higher than her.  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about. I just heard things."  
  
"Things? What things? Bad things?"  
  
"You always manage to find a flaw in everything don't you?" Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Well. . .I lived with it. I guess that's why I'm the only one in the group that still isn't married." Sakura laughed a bit at that.  
  
"But back to the matter at hand, what talk?" her face was suddenly serious as she waited to Mamoru to answer.  
  
"Just talk. You know how this town gets with rumors." he walked behind the counter and through the door entering a small area which held all sorts of pet food and toys. Sakura followed him in, determined to get some answers.  
  
"What talk?" she asked again.  
  
"About you." he said sighing, turning to look at her.  
  
"And Li." he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Sakura stopped cold. Her feet planted into the ground of the store. Her heart raced. 'About me and Syaoran? Shit' she thought gravely.  
  
"What are they saying about me and Syaoran?"  
  
"That. . .you know. . .you're together now. And how. . .well. . .he's the next in line to inherit the Li Clan and he's only here to. . .you know. . ." Mamoru stumbled over his words. He seemed reluctant to continue the sentence, but the look that Sakura gave him forced him to continue.  
  
"He's only here to get some "recreation"." he said, hoping that Sakura would get the picture and not pick this time to be dense.  
  
"You mean. . ."  
  
"Yes!" Mamoru sighed, relief cleansed through his body, thanking God that she understood.  
  
"Fishing?"  
  
"NO! He's just here to get into your pants and then leave you like a ton of bricks while he goes on fucking some other girl!" he finally shouted. Anger swept through his body, he knew that it was only talk and that it probably wasn't true. . .but the smallest percentage that it could still bobbled through his mind. He doesn't want some bastard screwing around with Sakura.  
  
Suddenly his left cheek stung and his face swung violently to the right. He knew that it was coming so he didn't bother preparing for it. He touched his left cheek to feel the painful sting that would leave a red mark on his face as he looked at Sakura. he could see by the way trembled that she was filled with rage.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SOMEONE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Sakura screamed. Her body was filled with disgust. She couldn't and wouldn't believe what he just said. Syaoran couldn't do that, not that she was defending Him, she was defending his. . .honor. Yes. His and Meiling's honor. Because Meiling was one of her best friends' and Syaoran was her cousin. There family, and Meiling would never do that. And she wouldn't believe that Syaoran would ever do the same. She just had to make Mamoru see that. And convince herself at the same time.  
  
"I deserved that." he said calmly.  
  
"Yes you did. I can't believe that you would say such a horrible thing about someone! You should know that it's only talk dammit! You should know by now that the rumors in this town are never true." She said, anger still radiated off of her small body. But Sakura wasn't one to hold a grudge for long, and couldn't stay mad for long at Mamoru of all people.  
  
"I know, I know but if there was some truth—"  
  
"There is no truth." Sakura interrupted. Then a thought popped into her head.  
  
"Who told this rumor. Do you remember by chance?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru thought for a second before his face turned red and he groaned out loud.  
  
"Izunima." they both answered together.  
  
Izunima was always the talk of the town. Mostly because she was the one who started every possible rumor there was. Nothing that came out of that woman's mouth was a fact. She likes to find a primary target, and go at it full force. She worked for the local newspaper for some time before she got fired for "misleading information". She was definitely not one to be trusted.  
  
Suddenly Sakura started to laugh. Now it made sense! She knew that Syaoran couldn't possibly be like that. He didn't seem like the type that would do that to her. 'What the hell? He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that to Anyone. Not me. No. . .where the hell did that come from. Snap outta it girl!' Sakura's thoughts got hold of her and she started to think completely irrational thoughts.  
  
"Sakura?" Mamoru asked, snapping Sakura out of her trance like state.  
  
"Yea. I'm good. I just. . .blanked out there for a second." She said laughing.  
  
"So. . .you're not mad at me. For saying that I mean. It's just when I heard it I was so mad at that bas—guy that all I thought about was him hurting you. I'm sorry." he said, his eyes telling Sakura that he was genuinely sorry.  
  
Sakura smiled. How could she stay mad at him? She has known Mamoru for a long time and she counted him as one of her best friends. He was soo cute with dark brown hair falling softly over his dark coffee colored eyes. He was a little bit younger than Sakura, but that didn't' mean he was any less intelligent to talk to. He was also very advanced for his age. He was a tall lean guy, with a muscular build, it was a surprise he didn't have a girlfriend yet. But this was why Sakura was here in the first place.  
  
"Say. . .Mamoru?" she started, slyness hidden in her voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you going to be at the "Midnight Escapade" tonight?" she asked.  
  
The "Midnight Escapade" was the local bar they had in town. Everyone who was anyone went there when they were right of age.  
  
"Sure, why not? Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I heard Usagi might be coming too."  
  
She watched his eyes snap to attention at the mention of the name. 'Just like I thought'  
  
Usagi Tsukino was a young girl around Mamoru's age. She was a cute girl with long blond hair and deep pools of blue eyes. Her long hair was always tied into two buns at the top of her head, while the rest of her hair flowed from them. Mamoru used to always make fun of her, calling them "cow- tails" instead of "pig-tails", and for many years, that was the bases of all their conversations. Now, it seemed that the disdain they held for each other was a cover-up for the fact that they both liked each other. And tonight, Sakura was going to play match-maker.  
  
Earlier that day, Usagi, quite literally, ran into Syaoran and decided to show him around town, starting with the local saloon. As soon as she mentioned that Sakura would be coming with them, he quickly agreed to go.  
  
"Usagi. . .she's coming?" he asked timidly.  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled, "She might be. So you have to come. I'll see you there!" Sakura said. Not waiting for a reply, she ran out of the store and down the street to her bookshop.  
  
'Shit Sakura, why me?' he thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why me, God?' Usagi thought helplessly to herself as she watched Sakura and Mamoru zigzag through the crowds of people to get back to their table.  
  
'It's enough that I got dragged into this, but now Sakura is going to saddle me up with the hot Mamoru? Is this completely necessary?'  
  
Talk about overload.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and she found herself sitting upright, pulling her shoulders back more causing her breasts to push up very noticeably.  
  
Her skin grew warmer by the second and every hair on her body seemed to stand on end and every nerve ending in her body pulsed in anticipation. To occupy her hands, which now became itchy to touch his hard body, she reached for the edge of her dress to twiddle with it. This was becoming unbearable to her. She might not show it many times to him, but she wanted him. Bad.  
  
Well, tough noogies. Because she was tougher, and stronger, than her raging hormones seem to put on. Trying hard not to look like an infatuated buffoon, she keep on a cool smile when Sakura and Mamoru walked up to the table.  
  
"Look who I found at the bar." Sakura said, stroking down Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Mamoru." Usagi said, hoping that her cool smile would hide the snarl she was about to bite out. She was shocked at the unconventional urge she had to break her friend's fingers if she didn't let go of Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Usagi." he said, and his eyes were anything but unnoticeable as he looked at her loose hair, the short cut dress she wore and lingered the slightest at her cleavage before noticing Syaoran at the table.  
  
"Li." he gave a short nod towards the man.  
  
And Syaoran's nod was every bit as eerie, "Chiba."  
  
Without bothering to ask who sat where, Mamoru swung around the table and set his beer down. He pulled out the chair that Sakura had been using and plopped down next to Usagi. Hands stuffed in his jean pocket s, he leaned back into his seat, large shoulders invading Usagi's personal space, hard thighs spreading out wide, one leg pressing against hers from knee to hip. Usagi's temperature rose sky high she felt she would self destruct.  
  
Sakura shrugged at having her spot taken, and sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
"Well, hey now, isn't this just cozy?" she said brightly.  
  
Syaoran made an impatient movement as if about to leave from the table, but Sakura just ignored him as she was throughout the evening. She leaned across the table towards Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" she asked.  
  
He took a fleeting glance at Usagi before turning back to Sakura.  
  
"Sure, why not?" he stood and waited for her to circle the table before placing his hand at the small of her neck and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Taking a hard swallow to try and get rid of the bitter taste of jealousy she'd love to deny, she turned to Syaoran only to find him staring at the place where Mamoru and Sakura danced.  
  
"I feel like I should apologize." she said.  
  
"This didn't turn out anyway like I imagined."  
  
He turned to face her and shrugged.  
  
"You win some, you loose some." but his gaze barely left the dance floor. A couple of minutes later, his shoulders stiffened and his eyes went desolate.  
  
"Hell, not that snake again."  
  
Usagi turned to see what he was talking about, only to see a man had cut into Sakura and Mamoru's dancing time. Usagi turned around as Mamoru walked back to the table.  
  
But, turning her back towards him didn't make his presence disappear. Warm hands slipped underneath the fall of her hair, and tilted her head upwards. She looked up into his face looming down over hers.  
  
"Wanna dance?" his voice was low and hot and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
She opened her mouth to refuse, "Sure."  
  
Hell. Where had that come from? She gave an apologetic look towards Syaoran but he didn't even notice, all of his attention was directed towards Sakura, and the dance floor. So with a slight shrug, she stood up and they walked to the dance floor.  
  
They danced for about thirty-five seconds to a fast paced song before the band finished and a slow song quickly began. Mamoru didn't stop to ask if she'd like to sit out, he simply pulled her in, hugging her close to his body. Her insides immediately turned to mush and with a small sigh, she wove her arms around his neck and snuggled her cheek against the place where his chest curved into his collar bone. Inhaling the sent of laundry detergent, she felt, rather than herd, a rumble of satisfaction grumble in his chest. Then he bent his head and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and she closed her eyes in surrender.  
  
He pulled her closer, and his hands tightened possessively. Oh man, she was in trouble now. Big, big trouble. And she didn't have the good sense to even care. She knew that she had something with him. She just wished that he felt the same, because she wasn't going to give this up. She was going to have it. She just hoped that it wasn't a one-sided love.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura slap away the snakes hand from her ass twice before she violently pushed him back and said something that made the man's eyes turn black before she turned and stormed away.  
  
He rose halfway in his seat but his hand brushed against a drawstring bag that had been resting next to his elbow. He felt it and then lowered back into his chair. She'd be back; no self respecting woman would leave her supply of girly goods behind. When he looked back up again, however, he saw that lousy no good snake exit through the bar right after Sakura, and he surged to his feet. He snatched her purse, shoved it into his waistband of his jeans, and headed out the door.  
  
At first glance, the parking lot seemed deserted. Then, he heard voices around the side of the building, and he turned on his heel and headed for the corner. Syaoran kept close to the brick wall, making his way around.  
  
". . .nothing but a Goddamm little tease." He heard an angry male voice lash out right befor he reached the corner.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Sakura's voice demanded.  
  
"Because I haven't jumped at the opportunity to benefit myself of the services you're soo hot to supply?"  
  
"Hey, I could show you a real good time honey. I'm built like a rock."  
  
Syaoran turned the corner to see her backed up against the brick wall, glowering up at the man towering over her.  
  
She made a rude noise, "Wanna know what my definition of build is?" she asked.  
  
"The way this brick wall is build is pretty Goddamm strong. Now back off!"  
  
Instead, the man moved in closer, dropping his hands to grab her shoulders in a too tight grip that she winced, and yanked her up on her toes.  
  
"Listen, you little bitch—"  
  
Seeing those fingers gouge into her delicate flesh and seeing her wince cranked Syaoran's temper into the danger red zone.  
  
"You heard her." he snapped.  
  
"Back Off!"  
  
Both heads jerked around to stare at him, and he had enough time to note that Sakura didn't look all that pepped up about her rescuer.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the snake demanded.  
  
"The guy who's gonna beat the shit outta you if you don't get your hands off her."  
  
The man spent a moment longer than Syaoran liked sizing him up, and Syaoran lost his cool again.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Yeah, big deal." the no good, dirty rotten, low down snake said, dropping his hands and stepping back a bit.  
  
"She's a frigid bitch any how."  
  
Turning on his heel, he turned to leave.  
  
"FRIGID BITCH? I'll show you frigid bitch, you sonofabi— "  
  
Syaoran reached out to grab her shoulder and pushed her aside. He grabbed the shoulder of the snake harshly and flung the guy into the brick wall.  
  
"I believe, you owe the woman, an apology." Syaoran's eyes burned with rage, and he was surprised at the way his sentence came out cool and collected.  
  
The snake, on the other hand, looked like he was going to wet his pants. His eyes where wide and scared as he stared up at Syaoran's dark and angry eyes.  
  
"I'll give you ten seconds." Syaoran bit out.  
  
No words came out of the guy, but a few gurgles escaped his mouth. Having no patience for the incompetent buffoon, Syaoran's hard fist made contact with the side of the man's face in heavy contact. The snake's head whipped harshly to the left and his lip popped and started to bleed heavily.  
  
"That was two seconds! You said ten!" the snake growled, wiping the blood that was leaking down his chin.  
  
"I hate math. I said apologize to her!" Syaoran raged. And for the second time his anger level rose to a boiling point.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the man shouted, scared shit-less, and the second Syaoran let go of his grip, he bolted out of their way.  
  
Syaoran sighed and shook his head. He turned to look at Sakura and grabbed her chin in his hand, tipping her face up to his, studying every inch of it for any signs of injury or trauma.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She sagged back against the wall.  
  
"Aside from the fact that this has been a crappy night altogether, and happy that you didn't kill that guy because I don't feel like going down to the jail to bail your ass out?" she asked and wearily raked her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Sure, I'm just peachy!"  
  
"Glad to hear that one of us is. I think I aged about ten years when I saw that guy with his ruddy hands all over you."  
  
"Oh right, like you'd give a tiny rats ass about anything that happens to me." she slugged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Who do you think you're fool—mmm."  
  
He'd caught her hand in his and lowered his mouth to hers to cut off the rest of her little speech. His intention was to merely offer her a gentle, healing kiss to show her that not all men were animals.  
  
But maybe that's exactly what he was, because the second that his mouth settled on the softness of her full lips, heat exploded deep in his gut and he found himself pressing her back against the same wall he'd just rescued her from, offering her hot kisses that were wet, deep, and on the edge of loosing control.  
  
He'd never known such a hunger, and he wanted to feed it.  
  
Hell, he wanted to gorge on it. And for a few runaway heartbeats, she kissed him back, her arms clinging, her right knee climbing up the outside of his thigh. But then her foot dropped down to the pavement and she shoved him away to stare up at him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"No." she said flatly, a hand splayed against his chest to hold him off.  
  
"Huh-uh, no way. You're not leading me down that rabbit hole—I'm through with men."  
  
He tried to catch his breath. "You don't kiss like you're through with men."  
  
"Yeah, well you caught me in a weak moment. From now on though, the whole lot of you can just leave me to my own mechanical devices."  
  
He laughed. "Don't you think that might get a tad lonely? And what about batteries? We men have our uses, and I know that I can offer you more than what that jack-ass claimed he had—"  
  
She bit out a laugh and, encouraged, he added, "But I bet I can make you laugh, and I know I can keep you warm when the nights get cold." his voice lowered.  
  
"And I can make you feel things that no mechanical device will ever come close to making you feel."  
  
For all of ten seconds, she stared up at him in interested suspicion. Then her eyes went flat in speculation again.  
  
"Please! Am I supposed to believe that you're madly attracted to me all of a sudden?"  
  
"There's nothing sudden about it, toots. I've been attracted to you since the moment I met you. You were the only women I was actually interested in having a real conversation with."  
  
"Uh-huh, do I look like I was born yesterday, Li?"  
  
"Nope. You look like a fully grown woman to me."  
  
He bent his head and dug his nose into her hair where it brushed away from her temple, inhaling her addictive sent.  
  
"God you smell good."  
  
"Yeah? You know what I smell? Pure, unmodified bullshit."  
  
He laughed and scraped his teeth over her earlobe. She shivered, but raised her hands to push him away.  
  
"This is no bull, Sakura." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I wanted you then and I want you now. And I'm not going to tip-toe around it, and I don't play games to hide my feelings." He touched the tip of his tongue to the curl of her ear and breathed, "Believe me or not, but one way or the other, I'm going to wear you down."  
  
"Don't hold your breathe." but she quit resisting him. And when his lowered further still to ply kisses down the side of her neck, she suck in a deep breath and tilted her head sideways to give him more access of skin.  
  
Before she could get too comfortable though, he tugged her toward him again, and kissed her gentle this time. Soft. When he heard her resigned sigh, he let her go, stepping back quickly before he took what he really wanted.  
  
"I still want my kiss Sakura." he winked, and the last thing he saw before walking away was a pair of bewildered green eyes peering at him through a veil of auburn curls, eyes that bewitched him—and bothered him, too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N. Wowzers. I hope this chapter was worth any reading. I tried to get it out as soon as possible but. . .school and practice for the one-acts and. . .my computer just has to pick this time to be all fucked up soo. . .I hope that it was worth your reading. I, myself, must apologize for the way my attitude is. I know I'm not the best when it comes to. . .thinking well of myself. . .but. . .here is a start. *tries really hard* I. . .am a good writer. . . you have no idea how long that took me to write! *laughs* but. . .it's your reviews that keep me going guys. . .so. . .review away! Hehe. Like it? Hate it? Any bad comments you wanna give? Any. . .good comments you wanna give? Wow. . .it's real late. . .once again. . .I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH YOUR READING! Thank you for reading! Toodles! *bows and runs to sleep* 


	4. Chapter Four

Stuck On You  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .those lucky so and so's. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!  
  
Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .  
  
Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .  
  
A.N. I would like to take this time to apologize for two things. ONE: To any still reading this thing that I have written, I am truly and deeply sorry for waiting this long to update this chapter. I have written all of the chapters out already and I will try and have them out as soon as possible. Maybe. . .three days each and the story will finally be over and done with.  
  
TWO: I apologize to NiP and any reader still out there in this dry universe for my vulgarity. I did not mean to either offend or disrespect anyone. I understand completely why some people may find it offensive. . .I do curse too much. (bad Otaku-chan slap) I will try and cut it down if it pleases everyone else.  
  
By the by. . .I do not own the song either. (song lyrics are in ) It belongs to Chobits.  
  
Enough rambling. . .ON WITH IT!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're telling me that Syaoran. My Syaoran. Beat some bum to a bloody pulp because he was advancing on you? That's Shocking! Simply Shocking!" Meiling said, laughing after Sakura told them about what happened last night.  
  
"Oh hush up! You don't know what happened! He just. . .grabbed him by the collar and threatened him." Sakura said sighing.  
  
What had happened last night between Sakura and Syaoran was no mystery. Well. . .not anymore. After their so-called "innocent kiss", Sakura went inside the bar right away only to find that Serena had left with Mamouru. No doubt having some fun on their own. Sakura's match-making plans had worked after all, and sure Sakura planed to rub it in their faces the day after, but she still needed someone to talk to about what had happened. About the kiss. And what Syaoran meant when he said he still wanted it.  
  
"Okay. Okay, so he beat the living daylights outta the guy. Then what?" Tomoyo asked eagerly, shoving her offensive camera into Sakura's face for a close-up.  
  
"Tomoyo! Get that God-forsaken thing out of my face. This is not something I would like to remember in my years to come." Sakura said, shoving the aforementioned camera out of her face.  
  
"Fine." Tomoyo pouted and turned off her camera.  
  
"Getting back to the subject at hand," Rika stated, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "what happened after that?"  
  
"Well. . .he checked if I was alright. And. . .left." Sakura said, uneasily. She didn't like lying to her best-friends, but those details didn't need to be revealed. Especially details that involved Syaoran, her and a lip-lock.  
  
"Sakura, you're not a good liar. Now I can either hear it from you, or I can call up Syaoran and hear his side of the conversation. And I'm sure that his will be much more interesting then yours about him just leaving you there. And if I know Syaoran. . .something more happened." Meiling said, an evil glint appeared in her eye.  
  
All pairs of eyes turned to Sakura. All lips had an evil smirk planted on them. And all ears were intent on listening on each and every detail Sakura was about to spill out.  
  
"Nothing you guys. He just--just lef. . .why are you looking at me like that? I'm telling the truth!" Sakura faltered under the intense glares given to her by her friends. She sighed, finally giving up.  
  
"Fine." Sakura said meeting up with smiles on her friends faces.  
  
"It was completely innocent and it didn't mean a thing. I, in fact, didn't know why it happened in the first place. But before I knew it, one thing led to another and we were kissing." Sakura said softly, red staining her cheeks without permission.  
  
"I knew it! I knew that you two were meant to be together!" Meiling shouted making the women wince covering their ears.  
  
"Meiling, it's not like that. I don't like him in that way! There is no attraction between him and I. None what-so-ever. No bond, no connection--"  
  
"No trust." Naoko interrupted, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Sakura looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"No trust." Naoko repeated. "Because you don't trust men, nor do you want to. Your mother has seemed to beat it into your head that men are not to be trusted, but it's up to you to make the decision on whether or not you want to even make the commitment to trust them. Trust is the first step into letting someone into your heart. To let them know all of your secrets. Without trust, there can be no love.  
  
"You need to stop pretending that there is nothing there, as there so clearly is. You need to make that first step to admitting to yourself that there might be a slight chance that Syaoran might be the one to make you break all of your rules all your beliefs, and believe it or not, it might be for the better.  
  
"We all know what you truly feel Sakura. You're the only one still trying to deny it all. I'm sure even Syaoran has told you that there is something between you two. The only thing that is keeping you from admitting it, not only to all of us but also to yourself, is the fact that there is no trust in your heart."  
  
Sakura stared at Naoko as she listened to what she was saying. Naoko was right. And it was easy to admit that. Naoko was always right. Maybe she had to give in to the voice inside her head that said to give it a try with Syaoran. Maybe she should try to accept the fact that he made her feel something different. Accept the fact that she was attracted to him in more ways then she thought was possible. Maybe they had a connection. Maybe it was fate. Destiny. Could it be that she was in lo---No!  
  
"No!" Sakura said loudly. Naoko blinked.  
  
"You are wrong this time Naoko. I'm not afraid to trust. In fact. I have a date this very evening." Sakura stated, getting up from the chair she was sitting in, and picked up Kero on her way to the kitchen. Her friends followed behind her in a daze.  
  
"You have a what?!"  
  
"A date? Why didn't I know?"  
  
"With a man?"  
  
"Tonight?" All four friends seemed to be able to finish each others sentences and thoughts without noticing. Sakura turned around to look at eight pairs of wide, shocked eyes. She smirked.  
  
"Yes a date. Me. I have a date." she stated smugly. Before Sakura could start to have an internal party with herself, she was bombarded with questions from her nosey friends. She managed to avoid each one until Meiling had her input on the subject.  
  
"It's with Syaoran right?" Sakura looked at her. If looks could kill, Meiling would be dead and buried with Sakura spitting on her grave top laughing maniacally.  
  
"No. Actually, it's with Shuichi." Sakura said. At the name the four girls stumbled back a bit, and Kero started to growl uncontrollably. Sakura started petting Kero to calm the golden dog down.  
  
"Sh-Shuichi? But, he's been after you for God knows how long! And you always said no! Why now?! What happened? Did he drug you?" Tomoyo said, going so close to Sakura that their noses were touching.  
  
"No, he didn't drug me. But, I just thought I would give it a chance. Besides, wasn't it you who said I needed to find a guy?" Sakura said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes! But the guy I wanted you to find was Syaoran!" Tomoyo cried, tears streaming down her face at a high rate. If she didn't stop they would all surely drown.  
  
"Yes. I too would like to know how you could go out with Shuichi and not Syaoran." Rika said, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"I get it. . .you just did it so that he would stop asking right? RIGHT?!" Tomoyo screeched. How was it possible to go out with the most annoying human being and not the most attractive?  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Now, now. Leave Sakura alone. She did prove us wrong after all. We should be glad that she has started dating again. Even if it is with Shuichi. Now lets leave Sakura alone so that she can change and get ready. No Tomoyo, you can't stay to help her. . .we want her to live, not die a tragic death. You go and have fun Sakura. We'll take care of Kero and the shop. Take your time. Don't come home if it's too late." All mouths hung open as they turned to the speaker. Meiling.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU? TRAITOR!" Tomoyo yelled pointing an accusing finger at Meiling who just stood there smiling. Sakura looked stunned at the maturity Meiling showed.  
  
"Yea. Come on Tomoyo. We can't do anything if Sakura has already agreed to go." Rika said, Naoko nodded.  
  
"Mad. You've all gone mad." Tomoyo said weakly but she stopped hollering.  
  
"Well. . .now that that's done and over with, we take our leave. We'll take care of Kero for you." Meiling said, grabbing Kero out of Sakura's arms. Meiling started to lead the way to the door, followed by Naoko, Rika, and slowly trailing behind them was Tomoyo, stunned by everything that has happened.  
  
"Well. . .that worked out quit nicely if I do say so myself." Sakura said to herself as she trounced up the stairs to get ready for her date.  
  
---Out-Side---  
  
"That was brilliant!" Rika said happily.  
  
"Couldn't have been better planned." Naoko agreed.  
  
"Thank you my adoring fans." Meiling said glowing. Kero barked, wagging his tail around happily.  
  
"And you too Kero. Nice growling in there." Meiling laughed, scratching Kero behind his ears. Tomoyo, on the other hand looked ready to kill.  
  
"What the Hell is going on here? Were you listening to the same conversation I heard?" Tomoyo raged.  
  
"Actually Tomoyo, no we didn't." Rika said, getting a skeptical look from Tomoyo.  
  
"You see what happened was. . .well, Meiling was the brains behind this plan. It's only fair that she should explain it. I don't think my words would do it justice to the sheer brilliance of Meiling." Naoko said laughing.  
  
"Yes, well. I amaze myself sometimes." Meiling said gloating. The girls' laughter was broken by Tomoyo's cough. She looked at Meiling expectantly.  
  
"Well. . .I think we all know that it would take Sakura years before she would admit to anyone, more or less herself, that there is deep attraction between Syaoran and herself. So after thinking for a long time, I came up with an amazing plan. I didn't know what happened between Syaoran and Sakura until today, just like the rest of you, but it couldn't have gone more perfect.  
  
"At first, it was only my intention to merely bring up the subject of them two together. But then my mind just started reeling with ideas. I phoned Naoko and told her to prepare some sort of speech on how Sakura is far too afraid to get into any relationship. Naoko then called Rika to help her out on it. Then I phoned Shuichi and, believe it or not, I practically bribed him to ask Sakura out one last time with the promise that she would say 'yes' this time. He wouldn't do it since she turned him down too many times. I told him to make plans at the saloon tonight. The catch? He's not going to show up. This cost me 'round fifty bucks just so that he would do it!  
  
"The next part was the cream of the crop. I called Syaoran to tell him to be at the saloon tonight. Some sort of Karaoke Night or something. It was easier to get him to come then I anticipated. I suppose that he's bored to death and needs something to do somewhere. And it did help that I said Sakura had "date" there. But I did it! And now, Sakura basically has a definite date with Syaoran. She'll be heartbroken that Shuichi doesn't come, and who is there to break her fall?" Meiling looked at Tomoyo for an answer.  
  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo breathed, amazed at the wonderful plan Meiling had concocted.  
  
"Right!" Meiling laughed.  
  
"But, why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Tomoyo asked sadly. Sakura was her best friend, and she wanted to be included in the match-making scheme of the century.  
  
"And what? Miss that brilliant performance of Tomoyo madness? I don't think so." Meiling replied.  
  
"I hope you can run. . ." Tomoyo said, before the great game of Meiling running away from Tomoyo's doom took place. Kero barked and jumped out of Meiling's arms, running behind them happily, Naoko and Rika running behind laughing.  
  
Tonight was going to hold many surprises indeed.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sakura stood outside of the saloon. Her arms were crossed and an angry expression was creased on her face. Sakura Kinomoto was mad. She had been waiting for almost an hour for Shuichi to arrive, but she figured it was no use after she found out that they were both meeting here. You know something is wrong, when you have to meet your date at the place were the date is supposed to be held. Nothing good can come of this.  
  
Sakura sighed looking across the parking lot. She shouldn't give up hope. Shuichi has been after her for a long time. He wouldn't just. . .not show up. Would he?  
  
She turned her body around to face the door leading into the saloon. A young girl was heading up the stairs to the platform. She took the mike off of it's stand and waited for the music to play.  
  
Sakura was hear long enough to know that this young girl was very talented. She had sung two other songs before this one, and she was quite good. A fast paced melody began to play. A shadow crept up behind Sakura.  
  
Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete  
  
A hand was placed on Sakura's bare shoulder. She shivered at the contact as fear swept through her body. She shut her eyes and quickly spun around, smacking whomever it was that took her by the shoulder in the nose. She heard a groan of pain from behind her.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sor—oh! It's just you, that's okay then." Sakura said quickly after realizing who it was she hit when he looked at her. When she saw his eyes. Those wonderfully, brilliant amber eyes.  
  
"I think you broke my nose." Syaoran said, holding his hand to his nose.  
  
"Men are such babies." Sakura whispered. The song continued to play, as the girl sang in the background.  
  
Ryoute wo sotto kasanete hora hohoemukara  
  
"Here I am trying to be a nice guy and what do I get? A slap in the nose." Syaoran said, seemingly hurt.  
  
"Keyword in that sentence was "trying" to be a nice guy. Try harder." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
Honto no kimochi kitsukani ai furishite totsuzen futari. Koi ni ochitano  
  
"So why are you here all by your self. Dressed like that?" Syaoran asked, looking at her body hugging dress. It was strapless and clung to her body like a glove. Syaoran couldn't help but keep picturing what she would look out of that dress. Maybe soon, he wouldn't have to think and he would see it for himself.  
  
"If you must know," she said, looking at him, "I'm on a date."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said, feeling defeated.  
  
"But after waiting for over an hour for him to show up, I suppose I got stood-up."  
  
"Oh!" Syaoran said, his feeling of security returning to him.  
  
Let me be with you  
  
"So I suppose I better go home. I knew this was a bad idea." Sakura mumbled. Feeling embarrassed that she had to admit to Syaoran that she was stood-up. She was about to walk away when Syaoran grabbed her gently by the arm.  
  
Let me be with you  
  
She looked at him, confusion clouded her emerald eyes.  
  
"Come with me." he said, his voice lower then it was previously.  
  
Let me be with you  
  
Looking at him, she couldn't help but nod. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. She saw him smile. A true, genuine smile, and the sight of it made her heart leap up and pound against her rib-cage.  
  
He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. This small gesture somehow made Sakura very happy that Shuichi didn't show up. Who knew that such a small gesture could make her heart melt, and make her feel like she belonged? Like she belonged to be here, with him.  
  
Dakishinetaino  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura didn't know for how long they walked, but when they finally stopped, she realized that Syaoran had taken her to the shore.  
  
Nobody was out this late. She was alone with him and the stars that shone brightly above their heads. Syaoran wasn't holding her hand anymore, but instead held her by the waist, holding her closer to him. It was like a forbidden touch. Only lovers were allowed to hold each other in this way. So close together, as if their bodies were melded, and carved in one postion: very very close together. Their hearts beating in rythme, their souls unknowingly combining, their hearts inwardingly melding together.  
  
It was quite. And when it was quite, people tend to think. And thinking leads to unexpecting and surprising discoveries about things you either already knew, or things you didn't want to admit. Both their minds began to reel. One thinking this was insane, unbelievable yet right. So very right. The other thinking it forbidden. That it was wrong to feel such a strong emotion towards one you just met.  
  
But it happend. And though neither wanted to try and deny it, even if they admit it only to themselves.  
  
Syaoran turned Sakura around in his arms, so that she was facing him. Large emerald clashed wonderfully with knowing amber.  
  
"Just one kiss." he urged softly, his breath trailing warmly on her cheek.  
  
It was madness, but she felt herself breaking. Heat flowed through her body and intensity flowed through her everywhere he touched. Those dark eyes seemed to draw her in. . .  
  
The temptation to kiss him was almost overwhelming. He was someone she just met. Her enemy. Competing with her to keep her beliefs straight, to keep her heart still.  
  
"Think about it." Syaoran's arm tightened around her waist. His voice was low, persuasive. How could a man's voice make her blood race and tingle? Make her heart ache so?  
  
Some strange magic. . .  
  
"Think about how you almost broke my nose when all I wanted to do was talk to you." he said, frowning slightly.  
  
Despite her self control, she smiled.  
  
"You must have been furious." she murmured, trying hard to keep from laughing at his face.  
  
"With good reason." his hand drifted from her hair and began to trace the delicate curve of her jaw.  
  
"You make me not able to sleep because I keep thinking of you. I planned to wring your neck when I caught up with you after Meiling told me you were going on a date with that spine-less bastard, but now. . ." he smiled, a deep, heart-stopping male smile that made Sakura's knees wobble. It was a good thing his arm was supporting her, she realized faintly.  
  
"I'd much rather kiss you, Sakura."  
  
The sound of her name on his lips was her undoing. And without realizing it, she nodded, almost timidly. Afraid he would laugh in her face and not kiss her; afraid that he would kiss her. But his smile deepened, and he leaned in closer. She held her breath.  
  
Syaoran's lips found hers, and the familiarly of their kiss from before flooded her senses. And she felt as if she would melt.  
  
It was a deep and gentle kiss. Sakura knew only that the world fell away and there was nothing but this man, this moment, this magic, as his warm mouth laid a positive and masterful claim to hers. Syaoran kissed her long and thoroughly and opened her to sweet, wild sensations spiced with fire. A shock of pleasure rocked her, and she trembled, clinging to him. She kissed him back instinctively, and when at long last he lifted her head, she stared dizzily into his eyes.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for me to be addicted to something so sweet." he said hoarsely.  
  
Before she could whisper permission, he drew her to him and kissed her again. This time the kiss was harder, deeper still, and hungrier than the first. Heat roared through her, and she clung to him, unaware of the voices in her head that warned her to turn back, aware only of his muscled arms around her, his mouth hard against hers, his tongue delving purposefully between her parted lips.  
  
Then came more heat, more fire, a musky world far from innocence and sunlight, and she was beyond thought. Her senses reeled, her heart pounded, and she couldn't breathe. . .couldn't think. . .couldn't stop. . .  
  
It was Syaoran who stopped, drawing away from her so abruptly that Sakura gasped in dismay. Her lips felt bruised and swollen, and bare without his.  
  
"Sakura?" he whispered against he soft, hot lips.  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured.  
  
"Wanna go to your place, somewhere a little more private?"  
  
Her fingers stilled, glued to their position. A second later they slid to his chest and shoved him a few inches away from her. Her eyes widened in sheer horror. Her breasts heaved with every angry breath she took.  
  
"Oh, God, I can't believe I let you do that."  
  
"You Let me? Hell, Sakura, you Encouraged me."  
  
"I'd never do such a thing."  
  
"You did." he brushed his thumb lightly across her lips and she flinched, but she didn't move any further away from him.  
  
"And I have high hopes that you will do that again."  
  
"Well let go of your high hopes bud, cuz this is the highest they're getting." Sakura stated, crossing her arms.  
  
A small smirk played on Syaoran's lips. "Well, it looks like you don't need me anymore."  
  
"That's right. I don't." she said, looking up at him uncertainly.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll take my hopes and leave you here all alone." he said, walking away from her.  
  
Realization started to dawn on her and it took her about a second before she started to run after the retreating figure.  
  
"Hey now!" she yelled when she caught up with him.  
  
"Why I thought that you didn't need me." Syaoran said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yeah. . .well. . .I don't. . .it's just that. . .I don't want to walk all the way home by myself dressed like this."  
  
His chuckle sounded through her ears.  
  
"Don't laugh! You're the one who took me all the bloody way here!"  
  
"I didn't see you complaining. In fact, I think you liked it out here."  
  
"Yes, well. . .you caught me at a weak moment." Sakura said, blushing madly.  
  
"Do you think you will have more "weak moments"?" he asked. Looking intently at her.  
  
Sakura took a deep breathe, "Only if you're around."  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Let's go. I'll protect you if someone tries to rape you from the way you're dressed." he said, walking ahead.  
  
"Oh yes. . .I feel loads better now." Sakura whispered to herself as she followed closely behind him. What had she just done? 'Sakura Kinomoto, you are truly an idiot' she thought. 'Think rationally for a second. He can't possibly be real. There must be some hidden intentions, also he has made some of them clear already. I'm sure he doesn't have a spotless record. . .there must be something he has done. Illigally or otherwise. A criminal record, stolen goods. If i can just find that out, I can finally be at peace with myself and let go of this. . .this. . .' her train of thought got disrupted when she stopped walking to vent out her anger. She screamed as best as she could so that Syaoran doesn't turn around and think her a complete loon. 'Attraction! There. . .I said it. . .well not said, thought but, good enough. I am attracted to Syaoran Li.'  
  
Smiling to herself she continued walking. Tonight she would figure out just what Syaoran Li was up too. Tonight, all of her questions will have answers. Tonight, Sakura Kinomoto will find out the truth.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
A.N. Oh yes. . .Tonight will have a very interesting outcome. Tis warned Thee. . .next chapter is full of things Citrus and Lemony. I hope this chapter was worth anyone's time. I understand it took me a long, Long time to get this out. Once again, I apologize bows Run for your lives, Otaku- chan has risen again. Otaku-chan falls and burns 


	5. Chapter Five

Stuck On You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .those lucky so and so's. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!

Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .

Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .

A.N. What's this? Otaku-chan? Oh look, pigies fly too!

----------------------------------------

Sakura shivered. The temperature must have dropped a couple of degrees. The wind picked up and the clouds where scattering themselves around the grey sky. It was going to be a cold night—but no one ever said that detective work was easy.

Tucking her flashlight under her arm, he rubbed her hands together to salvage any extra form of heat she could muster. If she were smart, she'd knock on Syaoran's door. Say she'd dropped by for a visit, and plop down right in front of his fireplace. But tonight, she was on a mission. A mission to find out the truth. Braving through out all elements, and against all odds—no matter how reckless—so she could get the goods on her man.

'My man?' she thought, with a shake of her head, "Must be the cold." she whispered, fog puffing out from her mouth.

Coming out here like this was probably the most craziest idea she'd ever come up with in her life, but spying seemed to be the only way to find out what Syaoran did in his extra time. Asking him would have been seen as too suspicious. And with her luck, he'll get the preposterous idea that she was actually interested in him. And. . .although that might have sprinkles of truth written all over it, she certainly did not want that man knowing that fact. So though it was cold, and she was freezing, and she was regretting ever coming out here in the first place, she continued forward.

Aiming her flashlight at the ground, she slowly walked through the dense forest, pushing aside the pine bushes and tiptoeing around anything that might go snap, crackle, or pop. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but the light path of stone and rubble made it slightly easier for her.

She reached the hollow relatively fast, but she still stayed under cover when she saw light on in the old cabin. Meiling had given her all the information she wanted to know but didn't dare ask. She knew where he lived, and it took her all the will power she could muster not to run out of her house. But she had to be patient. She had to wait for the perfect moment. Now surely there was no better time then the now, and present.

When it came right down to it, the place was just a rustic cabin. Built of logs, battered now and in desperate need of a face lift. It had a rock chimney, and a small thing stream of pale grey smoke rose high above it and disappeared slowly into the dark nighttime sky. It didn't look all that mystical. It looked lonely, and forlorn.

Staying close to the trees that loomed high over her, Sakura circled the cabin to find the best location for her to stay incognito for her undercover operation. There were two small windows and a door on the front of the cabin, but just hanging out on the porch would call too much attention on her. The best thing to do would be to stay on the dirt and pine needles, which slightly deafened the sound of her footsteps,

The back of the cabin looked almost identical to the front, only without the porch. Through the window, she could see a kitchen table, a black fridge, a stove and microwave, and through it a tiny glimpse of the living room. Definitely not a good holding place, unless she wanted to know Syaoran's eating habits.

The side of the house that had a chimney on it held three windows. A small opening that looked like it might be positioned inside a shower stall, on looking directly into the bedroom, and the other into the living room. Not only did that one offer a clear view of the main room in the house, but through it she could also see the bedroom and its all dark green king sized bed.

That, she decided, was the absolute perfect place to play Peeping Tom.

Moving stealthily, she made her way towards the house, keeping a sharp eye out on the windows and front door for any sudden movements. What she was going to look for when she got to the house was anybody's guess. She didn't know what she was looking for just quite yet. . .a rifle maybe, or a list of female suckers who could be hoodwinked with very little effort by a handsome hunk. She still hasn't come up with any vindication if she was caught by him. But that was why she was extra careful to watch the windows and doors.

Then again, she might find out a list of people he has blackmailed. Or a list of people he is planning to kill. . .or take advantage of.

Sakura laughed. Who was she fooling? She'd come here tonight hoping to find that the man who turned her on was a man she could trust.

A silhouette crossed between the window and Sakura dashed behind the lone tree in the clearing. Swallowing hard to keep her heart still, she peered around the Cherry Blossom's trunk and stole a glance at the shadowy figure. Syaoran stood in front of the window, looking around as if he'd heard something. She'd tried being as quiet as she can, but maybe he was trained to listen for near silent footsteps in the night.

Just like a Little Wolf.

When Syaoran turned and walked away, Sakura sneaked out from behind the tree, taking on small step after another to get closer to the house.

Damm if Syaoran didn't come back to the window and damm if she didn't have to dart behind the tree again and sneak a peek around the trunk.

Syaoran swung a guitar in front of him, which was the last thing Sakura expected from him. He swiveled his hips around and around, adding a wicked pelvic thrust here and there. Sakura sighed. Syaoran's Elvis routine was very, very nice. Of course, what he was doing could be a very sensual way to distract a spy. Maybe he'd sensed her behind the tree. Maybe he was trying to mesmerize her, to divert her attention until he could come up with his own plan of attack.

If that was his intention, the slow, sexy roll of his hips was working quite well.

And then he strummed the guitar. He might as well have dragged his fingernails across a blackboard, Sakura thought, as a shiver raced up her spine. Did he actually think that he could play? The second note tinged loud and sharp. She could have sworn that a coyote howled in the distance.

A raven swooped down from the top of a pine and landed on he ground in front of the window, as if he'd come down for the show. A couple of caterpillars wiggled heir way over the house and settled on the side panel. Even a squirrel peeked over the top of the roof.

Maybe. . .there was some mystical qualities to this place, after all. Or maybe it was Syaoran's animal magnetism, which had attracted her in spite of everything she suspected.

When Syaoran finished his tune, at last, he stared out the window and grinned. Then, as if the show he'd already put on hadn't been enough, he raised a fisted hand toward his mouth. Was. . .that supposed to represent a microphone? And he drawled, "Thank you. Thank you, very much."

Sakura giggled. It was an accident. A completely ridiculous and rookie mistake for a spy to make, and she knew another giggle was about ready to burst out. She clapped a hand over her mouth just as Syaoran flipped on the outside lights, pressed his nose to the window and stared out. He looked right, then left, and finally left with a shake of his head.

'That was too close for comfort' Sakura thought. She waited until the count of twenty, and when he didn't return to the window, she hunched down low and ran toward the chimney side of the house.

Crouching low under the window, Sakura listened for any sound from inside. Except for the sound of music from the radio, it was quite. Slowly, she stretched up just enough to peek through the window and saw Syaoran lounging lazily on a black leather sofa. He was barefoot, and his legs were propped up on a glass coffee table, ankles crossed.

Nice toes and nice feet. They kept time with the music playing in the background and she couldn't help but smile.

Spying definitely had its up side.

A black cat leapt up on the back of the couch and stretched out behind Syaoran's head. It hovered over him as if it too, wanted to read the murder book Syaoran read by the dark green side table lamp.

She willed her eyes to look away from Syaoran and decided that it was time to do some work.She did a quick scan of the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, she noticed. It was pretty bare for the most part. A couch, lamp looming over it, a brown dusty clock hanging on the wall ticking every so often, an old coffee table that looked like it was decaying before her very eyes, a cow as a cookie jar, and a fire crackling in the fireplace. And yet she saw no gun. No handcuffs, or brass knuckles laying helplessly on the coffee table. No rope, gun, or 'Murdering For Dummies' handbook sprawled out in the open.

The living room meshed into the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary in their either. A little less then half a dozen empty bottles of Shujou beer sat in an orderly line on top of the bar, and a few small bowls for the cat sat on the floor.

Other then the obvious, the two rooms were shockingly very bare. Even the bedroom, which she saw from the corner of her eye looked rather meager. But she knew exactly what he was up to. It was obvious. He was the kind that liked to travel light so when he was done with his business, he could make a clean getaway.

Finally, Syaoran put the book back down on the couch, stood up and stretched, making the muscles in his arms bunch and bulge. Sakura held her breath and watched in awe.

He walked over to the bedroom, pulling his black shirt over his head as he moved. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, fogging up the glass as she stared wide eyed at him. She quickly wiped a small portion of the window with her index finger, not wanting to miss a second of Syaoran's striptease.

Even though she'd cleared most of the fog from the window, getting a perfect view was tricky, but what she saw of Syaoran's back side was utterly amazing. His skin was tanned a deep, intense bronze. His shoulders were broad, tapering down to slim waist and hips.

He tossed the shirt into a hamper on the far side of the room, and with perfect aim, it went in. Watching him was sheer pleasure, so blissful that the blood rushing through her veins turned to warm honey, heating her chilled nose and toes.

When Syaoran's fingers dove for the waistband on his jeans, she knew what was coming next. He was going to slowly unzip his jeans, torturing her, teasing her, making the warm honey inside her bubble and boil. Maybe she shouldn't look.

Okay, maybe she should.

This was a stakeout after all. No stone shall be left unturned.

Standing just outside the bedroom door, Syaoran pulled his jeans off on leg at a time. It was all she could do to breathe. What on earth would come over her when he turned around?

Black boxers settled low on his hips, and when he twisted to the left, she caught her first glimpse of a scar ripping from his shoulder blade down toward his tail-bone.

She bit her lip as she thought of the unbearable pain he must have gone through when he'd been injured. She pictured the blood and Syaoran lying in a dark alley, close to death. If he was a killer or murderer or, what ever she thought now, she shouldn't care, but she did, more than she ever dreamed possible.

He strolled toward the bathroom, and Sakura quietly inched her way to the bedroom window for a better view, and what a view it was. Syaoran's shoulder and arm muscles flexed when he opened the shower door and turned on the water. She could just picture him, wet and slippery, his chestnut hair so dark with water it's almost black as it's slicked back from his chiseled features, water swirling down his chest, over his belly button, and delicious places further south. It was ridiculous of her to want to steal into that shower with him, but not only did she want to actually See that body wet and slippery, but she wanted to Feel it too.

Steam filled the shower stall, and heat crept up Sakura's cheeks, turning into sizzling hot flames of passion when Syaoran's fingers dipped under the waistband of his shorts. This was it. The moment when she really should turn away.

She could get arrested for this.

Thrown into jail. . . but what a memory she'd take with her!

Thwack!

The bathroom door slammed shut, blocking the rest of Syaoran's naked form completely from her view.

Disappointed, she held in a heavy sigh. 'Okay' she thought, 'this is my chance to get back on track' Now was her time to make her move. While he was in the shower, she could really use this opportunity to do some snooping. As long as she keeps her mind away from the running water turned on in the shower and the man in their, and keep her mind on what was really at hand. Finding out Syaoran's dirty little secret. Something that could prove he robbed a bank, or some evidence that showed he murdered his arch-rival.

Or maybe, just maybe, something that would prove he was just a nice guy, a normal guy – even if he was a normal guy who had the body of Atlas and a scar on his back that left her mind reeling with different conclusions about someone who had tried to cut him in half with a machete.

She shivered at the thought.

Shaking her head, she quickly made her way toward the front door, inching slowly across the porch as quietly as her tennis shoes would let her.

One twist of the boor knob told her the front door was locked. A slight snag in her perfect plan to find out the truth. She hadn't thought of what would happen if the door was locked. She automatically assumed that he was the type of guy that would leave the door open. He also looked like the type of guy who would shoot whomever entered his domain with a rifle without thought.

A second later, frustration hit her when she tried one window and then the other, only to find them both shut good ant tight. Slipping off of the porch, she crept to the window next to the chimney. She managed to wriggle her fingers underneath the loose wood to try and lift it.

And then she heard it. The sound coming from inside of the bushes.

Swish, swish. Swish, swish.

Her jaw tightened. 'Oh. Shit' The last thing she needed was a bull moose in her life, especially now, of all times! All it had to do was make some kind of horrid noise, bring Syaoran out of the shower to see what the hell was going on, and she'd be history. Dead as the door knob that wouldn't budge.

"Go away." She whispered. Hoping it would hear the pleading in her voice and leave her alone.

Swish, swish. Swish, swish.

She ignored the moose and worked on the window pane some more. Too many coats of old paint piled up on one another had pretty much sealed it shut, but it gave a little. With just the right amount of pressure, she should be able to. . .

Grrrrrr.

'For the love of God' Sakura swallowed hard. That growl certainly did not come from a moose.

She twisted her head and looked behind her. Two pair of glowing yellow eyes greeted her with a glare. Two sets of vicious, nasty, vile, flesh-tearing teeth gaped out of wide open and drooling jaws. Two massive brown bodies with humps on their shoulders stood on all fours in the clearing, and they looked, not only ready to charge, but to rip apart the flesh from her very bones.

Grizzlies. Gigantic, ferocious, man-eating grizzlies.

Sakura tried to gulp, but nothing would go down; she was too petrified to scream.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuckityfuckfuckfuck. Think. Think, think'

If she stood perfectly still they might ignore her and go back to where they came from. Then again, they might charge, then devour her bit by tasty bit.

She tried to remember what the people on the television would do if they were ever caught in this situation. Lie down on the ground and pretend to be dead right? Isn't that what they always say just in case you ever run into. . .any wild animal? She considered doing this for all of one second before she remembered; all the people that said this were either in the hospital or dead because of their stupidity.

With her back against the cabin, with her green eyes attempting to stare down the fierce beasts, she shoved her fingers under the window and tried to lift, but the damm thing wouldn't budge.

She tried again. Nothing. One more try, and if that didn't work, she was going to plow her sweatshirt-covered elbow through the glass, scream at the top of her lungs, and hope and pray she could crawl through the broken window or that Syaoran would rescue her.

'Open damm it! Open!' She pushed, and shook, and pushed again, and at last the window broke loose and slid all the way up. Spinning around quickly, she hoisted herself up and flew through the opening. A second later she slammed he window shut and stared outside.

The grizzlies hadn't moved an inch, their jaws were slack, their eyes not quite so beady. From the safety of Syaoran's living room they looked like a couple of big old cuddly teddy bears out for a leisurely stroll.

She took one long, deep breathe. And another one for good measure. A slight smile touched her face. She was inside. The water was still running in the shower, which meant she could still snoop. She'd worry about getting past the bears when it came time to hightail it outta Grizzly Hollow.

The bedroom seemed like the best place to start. She'd scan it quickly while Syaoran was in the shower, then move on. She turned to her right, started to make her move, but a dark eerie shadow blocked the doorway, and the barrel of a rifle stared her straight in the face.

To Be Continued.

A.N. Okay. . .so I had a different idea and the story will be a tidbit more longer then is. . .so the romance isn't quite here yet, but it's coming. . .NOW Tis Warned Thee. . .NEXT Chapter Is Full Of Things Citrus And Lemony. . .coughs I'm going to die aren't I? . . .burns


	6. Chapter Six

Stuck On You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .those lucky so and so's. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!

Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .

Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .

A.N. Can it possibly be? Yes! Finally, they're getting down to the good stuff. Kekeke. I'm gonna regret writing this.

----------------------------------------

Sakura screamed, the sound so loud and ear shattering that her own ears popped. Syaoran and the big black rifle became a giant blur of sound and color. Fear pulsed through her. She shut her eyes tightly, unwanted tears built up in the corners of her eyes blurring to keep from seeing the explosion or her blood spurting out everywhere.

She let out a second near earth splitting scream, and a wet hand clamped over her mouth.

The explosion never came. Pain didn't shoot throughout her body. She didn't drop to the floor in pool of her own blood. But she did feel the pressure of fingers on lips and heard the sound of hard breathing that wasn't her own.

Opening her eyes one at a time slowly, she saw Syaoran standing over her, tall, muscular, and very menacing. . .well. . .sort of. Dark hair dripped over his narrowed, angry eyes, down the bridge of his nose and over his chin. Drops of water coursed over his body, and she followed one dammed drop drip down his broad, muscled chest, over his belly button, over. . .

Sweet Mother Of God! He was bare naked!

Sakura latched unto Syaoran's hand and tugged it off her mouth violently.

"If you're going to kill me, at least have the decency to do it fully clothed!" she lashed out through gritted teeth.

She saw the flames ignite in his eyes. "If I planned to kill you, I would have done it long before now."

"Then why the hell were you pointing that gun at me, and in the nude, I might add?"

"To shoot the grizzlies I Thought had broken in. If I'd known You were breaking in, I might have gotten dressed first and I sure as hell wouldn't have gotten a rifle."

"So, now that you know what really is going on," she sucked in a deep breathe to calm her beating heart. Even though he'd set the safety on the rifle and it was no longer pointed at her head, she carefully pressed a trembling fingertip to the end of the disgusting thing and pushed it much further away.

"Are you gonna get rid of that gun and get dressed?"

"Not until I know why you broke in."

"I didn't break in."

His eyebrow quirked up, and a drop of water slid down his nose. "No?"

"No!" she lied. "I was escaping a couple of vicious and ugly bears. I'm appalled that you would even suggest that I would do a horrible thing as to break in." she feigned innocence.

Syaoran's head looked toward the window. Another drop of water zipped down his body. And in spite of her anger, she was extremely tempted to watch the speeding drop to see where it landed, but she forced her eyes to break away from his most impressive body and peered outside.

The bears were wrestling in the well lit clearing, tumbling, clawing and biting each other. Grunting and snorting as they played in mud and dirt.

Oh sure, they looked harmless. . .now.

"Okay, so you were escaping the bears," he said, glaring at her, "but that doesn't really tell me why you're here in the first place."

"I thought that you would enjoy some company."

"Do you frequently come to visit your friends, unannounced I might add, and at ten p.m.?"

"Not as a rule."

"Why me then?"

"Most of the men I know work for a living and they're usually in bed by ten." she smiled slightly. "You're here for vacation. I thought you might still be up."

He glared at her for the longest time. And after a while, she started to glare right back at him, watching yet another trickle of water slip down to his nose and over his chin before it splashed down on the floor.

He looked out the window again, to the bears still outside playing around. When he turned back, his eyes bore down on her.

"This place is a good fifteen miles from town. You're not going to tell me you walked all of the way here are you?"

She wouldn't dare lie. And an outrageous lie like that would surely be proven wrong quickly.

"I drove."

"Where's your car?"

"In the trees." she shrugged back her shoulders as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"The trees?" he chuckled. It wasn't even a cynical chuckle either. Kind of like a I-can't-believe-I'm-hearing-this kind of snort.

"The road up here leads to the front of the house. That's were normal visitors usually park their cars, so why on God's green earth did you park your car, in the trees?"

She smiled too innocently, which seemed to be the best defense at this point in time. "I thought I'd surprise you."

Her eyes trailed down his body, settled for an instant on his hips and. . .some points in between, then moved slowly back to his still angry eyes.

"Apparently I did."

Anger was quickly replaced by irritation, but at last he set the rifle atop the fireplace mantel. With one more exasperated shake of his head, he turned his back on her and headed for the bedroom.

"Don't go anywhere." he ordered and slammed the door behind him.

'Like I would go anywhere with those bears around' Sakura thought. 'Besides, I came here to find some things out, not to go running away when I'm here already'

She took a look around the room until her eyes settled on a desk. Rushing towards it, she opened the top drawer quietly and rummaged around for anything suspicious, like a handgun, handcuffs, a list of suspects he was planning to kill, a murdering handbook. . .Unfortunately, or quite fortunately, it was nearly empty. Only some pens, paper clips, erasers, some pencils, and a few maps of Tomoeda and the surrounding area's.

Closing it gently, she opened a smaller side drawer and found a stack of empty diary-type notebooks. Along with it, a manila file folder with 'House Stuff' scribbled in red ink on the tab, and. . .

"What the hell are you doing now?"

What could she possibly tell him? That she was looking for evidence that he was a dirty rotten scoundrel. A thief, or a murderer. . .or maybe a nice guy? She didn't think so.

Syaoran's fingers clamped around her wrist as she spun around. His eyes were narrowed. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Staring at him now, dressed in only a pair of dark blue jeans, she was suddenly struck with guilt, wariness, and exhilaration all at the same time.

"Okay. . .well. . ." She tried to jerk free, but he held on tight.

"Why don't I just sit out here on the couch and think up of a good answer to give you when morning comes?" she smiled sweetly. "As for you, it's getting late. Why don't' you go to bed?"

He gave a spiteful little chuckle that echoed through the room. "I've got a better idea."

Gripping both of her wrists in one of his big and powerful hands, he reached into the desk's bottom drawer, pulled out a set of hand-cuffs, and slapped one on her wrist.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!"

"Making sure you don't snoop anymore."

"Why? Do you have something that you want to hide?"

"I have nothing to hide, but I'm sure as hell not going to let some little thief wander around my home all night long looking at things that are none of her business."

"I'm not a thief."

"Well. . .cuffing you is my insurance that you won't become one while you're spending the night with me."

"I'm Not spending the night with you. Not now, not ever."

He dragged her against his bare chest and grinned. "Yeah, you are." That said, he lifted her up into his arms and headed for the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing now?!"

"Taking you to bed."

"No you're n—" the air suddenly rushed out of her lungs when he abruptly dumped her onto the mattress and hastily clapped the second cuff to the chrome headboard.

"And what do you plan on doing now?" she locked her ankles tightly together.

Syaoran's gaze settled on her protectively tangled legs. He frowned angrily.

"You've got a real optimistic opinion of me don't you?"

"Any man who handcuffs a woman to a bed without her permission is scum in my book."

Syaoran laughed, but there was nothing short of seriousness to his face. "I could have handcuffed you to the drainpipe outside and let the bears have their way with you. But the scum that I am, I've given you my soft and comfortable bed."

"And I should thank you for this?"

He shook his head. "What you should do is enjoy it for the next eight hours or so, until the bears leave."

"I hope you mean I should enjoy it. . .Alone."

He loomed over her. "What Were you doing creeping around here in the first place?" he glared at her menacingly.

"If you asked what I did in my spare time, I would have told you."

"But I wanted firsthand knowledge."

"That's something you get when you've known someone awhile. It sure as hell isn't something you get by spying."

"Do we have to go into that again?"

"We're going to go into it until you tell me the real reason you were looking through my windows. One that I'll believe."

"Alright, damm it. . .I came here, to try and find out more about you. . ." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe you're a thief. That's why Meiling wanted you to leave Hong Kong so badly."

"I'm not a thief, Sakura."

"Are you a murderer?"

"No." he said slowly, his mouth inching ever slowly closer to hers.

"I'm just a man who finds you intriguing." He grasped her free wrist before she ever thought about struggling, and held it beside her head. His lips feathered softly over her.

"I want you to trust me, Sakura."

---End Flashback---(A.N. Ya'll forgot about that didn't you? .)

He drew her wrists to his mouth, kissing them both gently, slowly. His lips, his tongue glided over her open palms, tracing each life line, blazing a memory of this moment into her heart and mind forever.

"What do you want me to tell you Sakura, so that you'd finally believe me? That I love you?" One of his eyebrows rose.

She laughed nervously. "That's an impossibility."

"Why?"

"Because you have me handcuffed to your bed! B-because we haven't known each other that long. Because even though I want to trust you, I don't, and it's quite obvious that you don't trust me either." She jerked on the cuff to show just how much he didn't trust her.

"The way I see it, loving each other is completely out of the question."

He brushed a curl from her brow. His eyes flamed as he watched her. Her own body turned to a liquid beneath his touch.

"Is making love out of the question too?" he asked.

"Of Course!" she sputtered.

"Why?"

"B-because we're in the middle of a major argument."

"I thought we were making up."

When his hand slipped away and cupped her face, she threaded her fingers into his hair and tugged his mouth even closer. His warm breath mingled with hers, slid between her parting lips and teased her tongue, making her hungry for far, far more. This time the kiss wasn't soft or sweet, it was hot, burning, devouring. Mouths fused, tongues clashing powerfully.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Pretty damm crazy."

In spite of it, his mouth wandered back up to hers where he kissed her full and deep as he cupped her cheeks within his hands, running his thumb along the bottom of her cheek. Syaoran felt her heart beating through her chest up against his. Her fingers sank into strong, muscular arms, holding him against her as their tongues mingled. He coaxed a sigh from her, stroked a fire inside her she hadn't known existed.

God, how he wanted her. Every breath. Every moan. Every speck of sweet flesh. His fingers skimmed over her sweatshirt, sought out its zipper, then inched it down. Pulling reluctantly away from the tender heat of her soft lips, he spread the sweatshirt wide and cupped her heaving, silk-covered breasts in his palms. Syaoran's hand cupped her full breast in his hand, which she gasped a shuddering breath from the contact as he gently caressed her soft yet firm skin. Maybe he was going to fast. Maybe she didn't want this at all. He'd stop if she asked him to. . .but he hoped she wouldn't. Hell, he wasn't going to give her the chance.

Tearing his fingers away from her supple breasts that had swelled and tightened beneath his hands, he drove them into her wild curls, and captured her mouth once more, cutting off any protests she might concoct. But it wasn't a protest that glided over his heated skin, it was Sakura's fingers, trailing up his spine, over his shoulders, and weaving them into his hair, keeping him close.

They kissed endlessly. Mindlessly. Fear flew away and caution abandoned her. All Sakura did was let the tingling breathless sensation take control over her body and force all thoughts of escape from her mind.

Syaoran tilted her head back and trailed kisses down the curve of her throat. He firmly licked one taut nipple through the silk of her bra, teasing her. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her stomach clenched and she wanted to cheer when his tongue found her other nipple and gave it a repeat performance. Expertly, he flicked open the clasp on her bra and peeled it, and her sweatshirt, from her body, flinging them across the room. He sought one breast with his blazing hot mouth, its mate with his fingers.

Her body throbbed and she gasped for air as she finally allowed herself to give into the passion that frightened her. It was a wicked thing to want him so very badly, but she couldn't help herself. Every touch, every kiss, every brush of his tongue drove her higher and higher, and it gave her courage to seek more. Her hand slipped between them and worked its way down over his rock-solid belly, over the waistband of his jeans to his zipper and the hard pulsing bulge straining to be free of everything but her grasp.

She popped the button on his jeans, tugged down the zipper, and swept her fingers under his shorts. She gasped in surprise as his erection pressed right up against her palm. Sakura's hand rubbed gently against his erection. She let her fingers close around him and then it was his turn to gasp. She took him in her palm, squeezed him, smoothed her hand up and down his long, thick, hard-as-steel shaft. She smiled and was still amazed at the way he felt, she continued to experiment a little, she found if she moved her hand a certain way Syaoran would let out some kind of strangled moan.

Heat spread through her hand and radiated to all points of her body. A soft, contented sigh escaped her mouth.

Opening her eyes, she saw Syaoran looking down at her, lips tilted in a sexy smile.

"If you sigh like that when you're touching me, what are you going to do when I touch you?"

She buried her head into the downy pillows, gripped the headboard, and grinned. "Why don't we find out?"

It was an open invitation, and Syaoran wasted no time at all to act quickly upon it.

Syaoran's hands wandering down over her breasts where he felt her jump and clutch at his shoulders when he teased her nipples with his thumbs gently barely brushing against them. He heard her delighted moan, she was so sensitive already, and that pleased him.

Sakura seemed to purr when his mouth left hers and moved to her neck, she tilted her head back a little giving him more access to the areas on her neck where his lips and tongue touched. She felt him suckling a little on the spot just between her neck and shoulder; she gave a delighted moan, and smiling just a little.

He tugged down her zipper, delved beneath her jeans, and into her silky panties. He found soft skin. Slick, hot, velvety skin. He swirled his fingers over the needy little nub nestled secretly between her legs, and watched her eyes flicker beneath her lids.

He slipped on finger inside her. Looking up, he watched her fists tighten around the headboard's chrome rails. Two fingers now. She sighed, purred, as his fingers swirled inside her hidden depths. Her breasts heaved; her hips rose from the bed, begging for more.

She felt as though she was falling. Every sense was overwhelmed. Syaoran's tongue pushed against her mouth and she instantly accepted it, her own tongue meeting his in a sensual dance. She took hold of Syaoran's wrists with her hands. Wanting to keep him there. To never stop. Her whole body was flooded with the desire and need she's felt for so long and kept pent up. Well, not anymore. She needed this.

Syaoran felt something explode inside him. The feel of Sakura's soft skin beneath his hands, her wonderful, soft mouth – he wanted more – his pushed against her mouth with his tongue and to his unending delight she opened her mouth for him, her own tongue sweeping across his own. He felt her small hands grip his wrists and then he was sure the blood left his brain, left everywhere, and gathered in one place. He felt so hard he groaned and slowly pulled back, watching Sakura's eyes open; she looked as dazed as he felt.

He looked her with extremely aroused eyes and kissed her warm, parted, wet lips, and whispered, "That's the way Sakura. Give me everything you've got to give."

Sakura's eyes flew open almost immediately. Hands that had clutched to the headboard now pushed frantically at his shoulder.

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran's eyes clouded with confusion. "What's happened?"

"I've got to go." Sakura rolled out of bed.

"We shouldn't have gone so far." she mumbled, sipping up her jeans.

"We didn't go nearly far enough."

Syaoran jumped out of bed, managed to button up his pants, and tried to grasp Sakura's shoulders, but she pulled away, as if his touch burned her. She struggled into her sweatshirt, shoved her bra into one of its pockets and sat down on the floor to put her shoes on.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Syaoran stared dumbly at the woman he'd been just inches from making love to.

"Can I get a straight answer from you, Sakura? What the hell just happened?"

Sakura tied on shoelace and then the other, never looking up once, ignoring his question altogether.

Finally, she stood, shoving her finger into her mass of curls and looked at him with tear-stained eyes. "I don't want to get hurt."

"Hurt?" he asked disbelievingly.

"That's right. Hurt. I don't want you to burrow into my heart and then rip it out of my body, only to step on it."

"So you just want to walk away without giving us a chance?"

Sakura stared at the bed, silent for far too long. When he thought for a moment he might just walk out of the room and leave her to be alone, to collect her thoughts, her eyes flickered back to his.

"My mother had two miserable marriages with two rotten men who hurt her every time she dared to turn around."

"And you refuse to get close to a man because you're afraid that the same thing will happen to you?"

"She told me it would. Year after fucking year she told me over and over again to stay away from men. She said that if I didn't, some man would take everything from me and give me nothing in return. That I would end up alone with no one to care for me. That I would loose everything I have, everything I worked so hard to get."

"And you believed her?"

"I don't want to , but—"

"If you don't want to, don't!"

She glared at him hard. "I can't snap my finger and make all of the thoughts go away. All of the pain disappear. I've lived with them for far too long."

"So you want to just snap your fingers and make me disappear instead?"

"If it were that easy I would have snapped my fingers he first time you walked into my shop, that way, I wouldn't have opened myself to trouble or pain."

That did it. He'd thought about fighting for her, helping her push all of her ridiculous doubts and fears away, but she seemed to prefer wallowing in distrust and hatred of all mankind to finding out that she might find happiness with a guy if she gave it a try.

"You know what Sakura?" Syaoran said, rising from the bed.

"Getting rid of me is pretty damm easy. You don't even have to snap your fingers." He clutched her hand, tugged her roughly toward the front door and threw it open.

"The bears ran off not long after you got here, and you know where you hid your car. If you really want me out of your sight, just start walking."

A fat tear slid down her cheek as she stared up at him, and he fought against the deep urge to wipe it away. For a moment he thought that she might ask to stay, might throw herself into his arms, but she turned away.

She walked down the porch steps and across the clearing. He wanted to go after her desperately, but he didn't need her kind of craziness in his life.

At last she disappeared into the trees, never once taking a look back. He heard the car door open and slam shut. He heard the engine roar and saw the headlight beams through the dense trees.

And then she was gone.

Syaoran slammed the door. It was over. Finished. Tonight he'd call the airport and get the first plane out of here. He'd apologize to Meiling later.

Tomoeda was history.

So was Sakura.

To Be Continued. . .

A.N. insert evil cackle here . . .Please don't kill me! burns in the definite flames she will recive But remember! If you burn me too much the story might not finish!! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter! giggles So. . .Please review! bows


	7. Chapter Seven

Stuck On You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .those lucky so and so's. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!

Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .

Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .

A.N. ::runs around screaming:: AHH AHH!!! THERE'S A LEMON IN MY EYE!!!! GET IT OUT!!! IT BURNS!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! ::starts jumping and fans eye:: Lemon in eye. . .LEMON IN EYE!!!!. . .::blinks::. . .ah. . .well. . .when you have lemons. . .make lemonade! ::hands out lemonade to the wonderful readers, if any, still reading and reviewing:: Sit back, relax. . .and enjoy the ride.

But be warned. . .you might get some lemon in Your eye too. . .snickers

Special Shout Out Blah Blah Blah Number One!!  
- Foong Sim – Oh dear. . .um. . .Thank you SO very much for caring about my story, but. . .erm. . . that name on Mediaminer is also mine. ::smiles and glomps:: But I love you for telling me if anyone does something like this!!

- Kurai-Tenshi of Doom – ::glomps:: Your name reminds me of my best friend and well. . .your review just made me giggle. Hee.

BUT ALSO, THANK YOU TO ALL REVEWERS FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR!! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADU. . .::drum rolls:: Brace Yourselves Lads. . .

----------------------------------------

Sakura tried to fall asleep soundly just like Kero had, who was snoring softly at the corner of her bed. But sleep wasn't so willing to come to her. In fact, she doubted that it would come at all to her tonight.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Syaoran's arms wrap around her. Feel his lips trailing over her skin. And angrily remembering how she'd pushed him away.

She turned to her side, but it didn't matter what position she'd be in, her mother's words would still waft around in her mind. 'He'd hurt you, and you'll never be the same again.'

And those words alone where enough to give Sakura more nightmares then she already had to battle out with.

Giving out an exasperated breathe, she stalked over to her nightstand to whip out her mother's old diary. Like the rest of the books in Sakura's shop, she took special care of this particular one. Though it was worn out, and the binding was about ready to bust, the words written on the rotting pages where still very much eligible.

Sakura's fingers lightly traveled over the cover of the diary. Like many nights before, she read this book over and over. She could recite the words her mother wrote so many years ago in her head, and in her dreams. They haunted her. Tormented her.

She opened the diary and flipped to the last page of the decaying book.

'If I could do it over again, I wouldn't have married. All men do is lie. They cheat. All of them. None to be trusted. A few good memories can't make up for years of anguish and pain.'

Sakura read the last sentence over and over again, growling. A few good memories can't make up for years of anguish and pain.

"Damn it Mother! At least you Had a few good memories!" Sakura flung the diary across the room and marched back to her bed. She buried her head back in her pillow and cried. 'I don't have any of that Mother! None, because I was to busy heeding your warnings.' she thought painfully.

Kero crawled up beside her, as if he sensed her loneliness. She wrapped her arms around him. But it was really Syaoran she wanted to hold and lye beside. Damn her mother's warning. Damn her own suspicions and doubts.

It seemed as if she cried for hours, but when she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, the big clock downstairs chimed only three times.

She needed sleep. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. Especially, she didn't want to think about Syaoran, or the fact that she might never see him again.

She drowned her head back into her pillow and tried desperately to shut out her thoughts. Instead, she paid attention to Kero's soft snoring, the ticking of the clock downstairs. The Click, Click, Click of something hitting her second story window.

Wait a minute. Something hitting her second story window? Hail? Sleet? Did she need to run to downstairs and save her flower bank from a sudden typhoon?

Tossing back the covers, she tiptoed across the cold wood floor and peeked through the curtains. The garden was illuminated by moonlight.

And Syaoran stood in the center of her lawn. His hand ready to toss another little pebble at her window.

Her heart leapt into her throat. Why had he come back? After all that she's done?

She raced down the stairs, ran through the kitchen and tore the back door open. She had to find out before something exploded deep in her chest.

Putting her defenses on guard, she called out to him, "Why the hell are you bothering with me?"

"Because. . ."

Sakura could see from the way his shoulders were moving, that his breathing was hard, and through the darkness, she could see his eyes narrow.

"Because for some strange ass reason I haven't figured out yet, I think I've fallen in love with you!"

Sakura expelled the unknown breathe she was holding slowly. Her feet barely had a chance to touch the damp grass before she launched herself into Syaoran's arms. She locked her legs around his in a vice-like grip and gave herself up to the power of his kisses.

Syaoran held her close, one hand splayed beneath her bottom, the other swept under her red satin camisole. His skin was warm. His lips were sheer pleasure, and her desire for him blazed.

The icy breeze of the cold night whipped through the rose bushes, sending the sweet perfume to wrap around them. The moment seemed incredibly magical. She didn't want it to end yet, she wanted so much more.

"Please tell me you came here to finish what you started earlier." Sakura whispered against Syaoran's lips.

"I'd be terribly embarrassed if you had something else in mind, like wanting to get another book you noticed you had forgotten."

"I came to finish what I started." his voice was husky. His need abundantly evident as he let her body slide from his waist to his hips.

She looked at him, doubt unmistakably clouded her eyes. She breathed softly as his body melded against hers, and he held her close.

"I've got my faults Sakura. And God knows that there have been many people that trusted me when they shouldn't have. But I'm not like you father, or any of the other men who have used you. And I don't wish to be. I'm not about to lie to you. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to change you. All I want. . ." he kissed her temple, and his lips whispered against her ear. . . "is to love you."

She looked up into his tender, truth-filled eyes, and years of distrust and torment drifted away, replaced by some strange yet wonderful kind of happiness. She suddenly became very aware of his hard and needy arousal and she leaned back slightly, just enough to cradle it between her legs, then tightened the hold she had on him so she could feel every inch of what lay hidden beneath his jeans.

Syaoran groaned, low and deep in his throat. Keeping her close, he bounded toward the house, wrenched open the door and slammed it behind him.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. Second door on the left."

His boots thudded up the steps. His lips melded with hers and let her know in no uncertain terms that in just a few moments she'd be his. . .completely.

Kero growled menacingly when they stepped through the door. Syaoran's eyebrow raised as he stared at the deviled dog and slanted one brow, enough to show Kero that the bedroom was now Syaoran's domain. The golden pup whined and trotted out of the room, his little paws padding rapidly down the hallway until the only thing heard was Sakura's soft giggling.

"He doesn't seem to like you very much."

Syaoran shut the door and locked it. "The feelings mutual."

Hot eyes burned down on her. Flames shot through his hands and set her body on fire.

"Oh, but he's just lonely." Sakura breathed against his ear, nibbling it gently.

"I'll buy a cat to play with him." Syaoran carried her to the bed, threw back the comforter, and lay her in a garden of soft floral sheets and pillowcases.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Syaoran shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. He ripped the black shit over his head, and the pale, shimmering light from a small lamp rippled over hard planes and solid muscles.

Reaching out to her, Syaoran's warm fingers slipped under the spaghetti straps of her jade green camisole. Rough, callused fingers skimmed her flesh. She shivered, yet burned, as his palms trailed over her breasts, and settled lightly on her tight, swollen nipples.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he asked, as skilled hands glided to the hem of her camisole. He drew it over her head and tossed it somewhere across the room.

"Any idea how cold my bed felt when you weren't in it?" With hands gently cupping her arms, he pressed her gently into the downy soft pillows. Dark aroused eyes were just inches from hers.

"I want you in a way I've never wanted anyone or anything in my life."

Doubt flared, then ebbed in Sakura's emerald eyes. "You mean that, don't you?"

"I'm here aren't I Sakura? I don't want to be anywhere else."

Hot, moist lips kissed the curve of her neck, roamed over her breasts, suckled and teased one nipple, then the other. His tongue swirled around her belly button, caught the gold ring between his teeth and tugged lightly.

Sakura's body quivered. Goose bumps rose on her skin.

He looked up at her through think, dark lashes. "Like that?"

Sakura gasped when he tugged again. "It's all very nice." she took a deep breath.

"So don't stop. Please."

He hooked his fingers over the straps of her satiny thong. Slowly he peeled them from her hips. Like molten lava, his touch blazed down her legs, over her ankles, her feet and toes.

Sakura watched the play of light on his skin carefully. His eyes had almost turned black; they were mysterious, yet they sparked with desire as his gaze scorched every visible inch of her body.

She wanted him, craved him with passion.

At last, Syaoran shoved out of his boots. He popped the buckle on his belt and the buttons on his jeans, and tossed them beside her on the bed. In another moment, he'd freed his body from man-made nuisances and stood before her, naked, strong, beautiful.

"I'm not letting you go, Sakura. Not again."

He spread her legs apart and rested the backs of her ankles on his shoulders, holding them there so she couldn't move. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple rising up and down. And then the Big Bad Wolf winked.

Syaoran studied her. Memorized all of her. Every fold of skin, and ever hair strand that was visible in the lamplight. He still couldn't believe that it was possible to need someone so badly, when they just met. After she pushed him away. . .numerous times.

But he craved her, and God knows he didn't know what he'd do if she rolled out from under him again. But when she called out to him with a roll of her index finger, all rational thoughts seemed to flutter away from his mind.

He leaned forward, slipped his fingers over soft, warm hips, under the tender flesh of her bottom, and held onto her tightly. He pulled her toward him, and his hard, almost painful erection pressed against the very center of her.

Sakura's eyes slammed shut, and when she sucked in a deep breath, Syaoran's senses kicked in.

"I'll go slow." he said in a husk whisper.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Stop talking."

That was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her forehead before he sank into her. Inch by slow, agonizingly pleasurable inch. Her eyes were closed, and she inhaled sharply. The pain that shot through her body left almost as fast as it came. She noticed that Syaoran had stopped moving and was staying deathly still as to not hurt her anymore.

"Don't stop." she begged.

Syaoran smiled a devilishly handsome grin, "I'm just getting started."

Her fingernails tore into his arms and dug even deeper when he slowly withdrew. Again he pressed into her. She was small and tight, wet and slick and hot. Her muscles quivered and convulsed, beckoning him, seducing him, imploring him to take more and more.

He clutched her soft, curvy hips as he moved in and out, establishing a rhythm, a roll. Soon, on her own accord, her body moved with him, her pelvis writhing, and her sweet, blessed stomach with the seductively powerful belly button ring undulating before his eyes.

Her breathing came in gasps. Soft moans spilled through her lips. Fingernails scraped over his back, his chest, down his arms. She cried out for him to stop, then begged him for more, driving him on.

One moment Sakura was beneath him, the next above, looking down at him with a smile that was as pure as sin. She pressed her hands against his chest and felt the rapid pounding of his heart.

"Had enough?" she asked with a wink, rising up and down on him, up and down, taking him deeper inside her.

He shook his head. "Something tells me I'm never gonna have enough of you."

She rode him a little more, grinding down on him, swirling around and around until she could barely breathe. She gathered her hair into her hands and pulled it high over her head, then smile at the man beneath her.

"So you didn't leave."

"No. I kind of like it here. It's not as boring as I thought. Plenty of diversions that keep me quite occupied."

"So I'm a mere diversion?"

"You're a diversion all right." he said, inhaling and exhaling slowly as his thumbs teased her hardened nipples.

"The kind of diversion that could keep me from thinking rationally."

Grinding her hips into his, she leaned forward, letting her curls fall over his face as he stretched up to kiss her.

"What do you need to think rationally about?" she asked.

"Nothing but you."

"Ohh, good answer." she purred before Syaoran took over again, rolling her beneath him. His fingers pressed into her bottom, dragging her against him as he plunged deep.

Repeated sighs tore from her throat. She purred. Moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. Her insides quivered, a repetitive ripple of torturous delight. Part of her wanted him to stop, but she urged him on, needing him to push her over the edge again and again, to push away any doubts. Any fears.

Capturing her mouth, he caught her scream before it could echo through the room. His tongue swirled hot and deep with hers. Learning to enjoy this part of life that she'd denied herself far too long was a complete paradise. Full of rapture.

Her head fell back, and he kissed the length of her throat. Sakura felt his muscles contract beneath her hands. She clutched him, rising again and again to meet each rapid stroke. Once more he pushed her to the edge and then over the top, and he exploded with her in a climax that could have sent her skyrocketing toward heaven, if she wasn't already content in his arms.

They lay together for a moment or two. Sakura panting lightly on his chest while he drew lazy circles on her shoulder.

She pulled herself up until she found his ear and whispered, "I love you." It was soft. Gentle. And so heart wrenchingly truthful it scared her.

He tightened his hold on her so, that it looked like their bodies were fused together.

"You know why I didn't go back to China?" he asked, looking at her with deep love and affection within his piercing amber eyes. When she shook her head no he answered, "Because being here with you Sakura, is the best thing ever."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, licking a bead of perspiration from Syaoran's chin as she looked at him with amazing emerald eyes, "for teaching me to trust." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"For showing me how easy it is to love you."

Syaoran lifted her easily, strong arms gathering her against him, beating heart against beating heart.

"Sakura, you already knew how to love. And from here on out, it's just gonna get better, and I'll prove it to you, ever moment for the rest of our lives."

Sakura could feel tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, but they never spilled out. She could think of a thousand things to say, but words refused to come out. Not now. All she could do at the moment was purr. She ran her fingers down his chest lightly, and did her very best to make him want her all over again.

To Be Continued. . .

A.N. . . . . . .You guys have NO idea how long it took me to write this god forsaken chapter! Heh. . .well, you do. . .you had to wait for it to come out. . .and for that . . .I thank you all SO very much. You guys rock my sox, seriously. ::throws brownies at reviewers:: So. . .please review. . .and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait so long for this bloody crappy chapter.

I think that there is only going to be two or three more chapters till the end. . .so. . .::crosses fingers:: I hope it's worth any more time. ::bows:: Thank you guys, Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!


	8. Epilogue

Stuck On You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the wonderful anime Card Captor Sakura. Nor do I own the actual book "Stuck On You". CCS is owned by Clamp. . .those lucky so and so's. . .And "Stuck On You" is written by Patti Berg. Now Leave Me Be!

Summary. A man who doesn't believe in love and a woman who doesn't trust it find out just how wrong they can be. . .

Warning. . .This Does Contain Lemon! Read At Your Own Risk. . .

A.N. What? What is this? Otaku-chan updated? AND WITH OVER 170 REVIEWS!. . .I suppose my reviewers are just the best :rewards all with cupcakes and brownies:giggles: Alrighty! Here We Go!

* * *

Syaoran untangled his fingers from the massive curls of Sakura's hair and rolled over in bed to look at the clock. It was six in the morning, and through the window, he could see the sun was starting to come up.

Nice morning. The best he'd had in years actually. He turned to his side and smiled at the person who made it so damn wonderful.

Sakura was sleeping contently with her hands tucked underneath her cheeks, a blissful smile playing on her lips.

He reached out and brushed some stray hair off of her angelic looking face and smiled slightly at her reaction to his touch. Her leaning into it made his heart swell.

Life didn't get much better than this.

He sat up in bed, stretched, then looked at the clock again. It would be nine in the morning back in China. Song Lei, Syaoran's close friend and chief of police, would already be at work, chomping on gum for his anti-drug against smoking, and making China a better place to live and play. Grabbing the cordless, he punched in Lei's cell phone number. While it ran, Syaoran stuffed his pillow behind his back and leaned against the headboard. At long last, Lei answered.

"I'm staying here." Syaoran said. Sakura woke at the sound of his voice, and he pulled her against him, letting her listen to the conversation.

"Where? Japan?" came Lei's muffled yet undeniably curious voice.

"Yea, I had a slight diversion and missed my flight outta here."

"Syaoran, I hope you know I know you better then that. You Forgot my ass! Wild animals couldn't get you to leave China. . .and now some sort of Diversion is keeping you there?"

"You forget that it was all Meiling's plan to get me to relax here. Meiling is much worse then any wild animal you could encounter." Syaoran laughed.

"That's true," Lei chuckled, "but what's the real deal Syaoran? Don't tell me you met a woman?"

"Maybe." was Syaoran's fast and easy response.

Lei laughed at the other end of the phone. "Let me guess. Great breasts. A platinum blonde Marilyn Monroe type—"

What ever was going to come out of Syaoran's mouth was quickly suppressed by Sakura's slight shriek of terror and sudden pull of the covers so that she could cover herself up.

Syaoran chuckled and responded with a quick: "I'll leave those details for you to figure out."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Not going back." Syaoran pulled Sakura to him, cherry face and all, and hugged her to him.

"Going to use the Li money to live then?"

"Nah, I might open up something here. It'll be a good investment."

"Like what? No offense man, but your not good at anything but fighting."

Syaoran could feel his friend smirk on the other side of the phone. "Well, that's what I was going to open up. A karate school. There's a sort of abandoned building down the road from this really quant bookstore. I was gonna buy it and put all of my years of practicing to good use."

Sakura smiled against him and drew patterns on his chest, a content sigh coming out from her throat.

"Looks like you've got everything planned out already. So what's the Real reason you're not coming back?"

"Got a cute little green eyed girl I'm thinking about settling down with. She's stubborn, impulsive, and —"

"Does she cook?"

Syaoran grinned. "Yeah. In fact, we're gonna go eat a snack as soon as I get off the phone. She's got a new dessert I've been dying to taste."

* * *

"You're getting married!" Four harpies shrieked simultaneously, miraculously keeping any glassware in tact.

"Are you happy or mad at me?"

"HAPPY!"

Before poor Sakura could make a quick getaway, she was tackled by Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, and lastly, Naoko.

She was instantly bombarded with questions and compliments along the lines of, "When did this happen!", and, "I thought this day would never come!" Until finally, "Who is it?"

All eyes turned to look incredulously at the speaker. Tomoyo.

Meiling had the decency to smack her over the head and glower at her for ruining such a time stopping moment.

"What do you mean, 'who is it'? WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS SUNSHINE!" Meiling cried.

Sakura laughed. It was moments like this that made her the most happiest.

"Hey Sakura. . .you know what this means right?" came Tomoyo's sly question.

"What?" Sakura tilted her head to the side and acknowledged them with a confused gaze.

"BACHELLORETTE PARTY!

"Oh shit. . ."

Once again, Sakura was bombarded with questions along the line of, "How many strippers should we get?"

Why did she tell them she was getting married again?

:Meanwhile:

'How did I get myself into this mess?'

In his hands, Syaoran held a newly bought tiny kitten. 'What possessed me to get this scrawny little thing?'

He held the cat an arms length away from him as he walked down the street to his car.

"_Oh, but he's just lonely." Sakura breathed against his ear, nibbling it gently._

"_I'll buy a cat to play with him."_

'Oh yea. . .I did tell Sakura that I would buy her dog a cat. Why the hell did I say cat? All they're going to do is fight all of the live long day.'

Syaoran sighed and inspected the cat closely, holding it close to him. His fur was such a dark shade, one might consider it black, and it was sleek and clean. Syaoran wondered for a moment why anyone would want to throw put up such a distinct and exquisite cat up for adoption.

Suddenly, the cat hissed a loud growl and scratched Syaoran's nose with the tip of his nail.

"Shit!" Syaoran retracted and once again held the cat at an arms length. "I think I know why they didn't want you. . .stupid cat. . ." Syaoran murmured.

The aforementioned feline looked up at Syaoran with big gold eyes and meowed cutely.

"Yea yea. . .just don't attack me again or you'll be sorry, cat." Syaoran stopped. "I can't keep calling you cat can I? Alright, I've always been keen to Spinal. How about that, 'ya smelly cat, you like Spinal?"

Spinal growled deep in his throat, possibly a sign that he didn't like the name given to him. Syaoran only smirked. "Great, Spinal it is."

Three Weeks Later

Soft Sakura pedals drifted down, down, down settling lightly on the blushing bride's breasts. Sakura Kinomoto Li had been married a magnificent total of three hours and twenty-two minutes, but her new husband and new owner of the 'A Shot In The Dark' karate school, Syaoran Li, had already carried her through the threshold of Sakura's shop, trounced up the stairs with her cradled into his arms, stripped away her silver-and-white flower-studded wedding gown, provided delicately by Daidouji Fashion, laid her in the center of their bed, and right this very moment, smiled down at her as he sprinkled the last of the petals all over her body.

Only minutes ago, he'd been a man in a tremendous hurry, convincing her to sneak away from their April 14th wedding reception in the park, from the rabid screaming girlfriends Sakura had, who'd generously agreed to take care of Kero and Suppi, as Sakura liked to call Spinal, during the honeymoon, from the dazzling fireworks, and from Syaoran's four overly exuberant sisters. They left gum-chomping Song Lei, who'd spent the evening dancing with Natsumi, the young and single owner of "Midnight Escapade", and a few dozen relatives of both Sakura and Syaoran, who were too busy downing beer to notice anything else going around them.

Now he was a man of great patience. A man who obviously had a plan. . .of total seduction.

Syaoran turned on the music that Sakura had expected to be something soft and romantic. "Can't Help Falling in Love" maybe, or "Surrender," which she was more then willing to do of course. Instead, pure rock rolled in through the room and Syaoran began his moves.

He tore off his coat, his tie, and his shirt, his pelvis rocking and rolling in rhythm with the music, offering Sakura her own private floor show.

A lock of his dark chocolate hair fell over his brow, and his hips swiveled seductively. He kicked off his shoes, and in a strip that left Sakura breathless, he rid his body of all other nuisances – except one.

Surprised and delighted, Sakura crawled to the end of the bed and took a nice long look at Syaoran's shiny new belly button ring and. . .well, she also peeked at another fixture on his fabulous body, on that wasn't exactly dangling.

Reaching out to Syaoran, she caught the golden ring, curling her finger through the lustrous circle.

"Goodness, what a nice ring you have." She said, and tugged her husband, the man she loved and would always cherish, toward her gently.

"A girl like me could easily get stuck on a guy like you."

The Big Bad Wolf winked.

"That's the idea, my dear. That's the idea."

Fin!

A.N. :RUNS AROUND LIKE A LUNATIC: HOLY CHRIST MUFFINS! I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE FINISHED IT!

. . .or have I:laughter:

Give me some insight. Do you want to see Sakura's Bachellorette Party? Any questions? Comments? Random drabble on how horrid this chapter was?

Was it too short? Too long? Good? Vile? God awful that you couldn't bare it? Anything would be GREATLY APPREACHIATED!

I had fun with this. . .and it's hard letting it go :sigh: but, if you wish it, anything you say shall be done! Hehehe.

I longingly await your threatening reviews, IF anyone is still with this. . .:sigh: My fault. I do hope it was worth it! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYTHING :bows deeply and runs off:


End file.
